Caught up by the Wave
by Bangkok
Summary: Ryan is a pro Surfer, raising his 4 year old sister, while trying to go all the way with his career. he gets in some trouble and ends up at the Cohens, where he meets Marissa, Future RM and SS
1. Chapter 1

**Caught up by the Wave**

This is an OC fan fiction, but the characters lives are a little different than in the show.

Ill start off with the backgrounds of them.

Ryan:

17 year old surfer, who is just trying to make his way in the surfing industry. He has gone through many competitions but the prize money doest seem to be all that much. He lives with his 2 roommates (Ty-his best friends, and Brooke -his on again off again girlfriend), and his younger 4 year old sister Addison in a surf shack by the ocean. He is very close to his younger sister, but wishes he could give her a better life than he had. When Trey seeks out Ryan for some money and help in a car theft, Ryan reluctantly goes along with him. They get caught, and Ryan ends up in Sandy's care.

Sandy:

Same as in the Show

Kirsten:

After her abortion many years back she cant help but think about it. She always wished to have another baby, especially a little girl. She was growing lonely, and wished for another child, but she was too afraid to tell Sandy about it. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Seth:

Seth was lonely, he had no friends, so he spent most of his time on the internet searching an researching. He had become enamored by surfing, yet he didn't have a surf bone in his body. When he was really bored he would go and watch some of the local surf competitions. Seth secretly wanted to become a surfing groupie, but he had no one to be one with.

Marissa:

Marissa had just broken up with Luke, and she was pretty lonely. She spent a lot of time with her best friends summer, and going to parties, but she always wished for a different kind of life rather than the rich Newport social scene. She wanted to go to different parties, not the ones all about mass amounts of alcohol and drug, and random hook ups. She wanted a close group of friends hat had her back and she never had to question it. With her friends she always knew they were looking for a reason to back stab her any minute.

Summer:

Summer was in her own world. She loved to party, but she knew guys only looked at her for one reason, and the girls were all jealous of her and looking to backstab her. She and Marissa had stuck together since kindergarten, but lately they both seemed sad and depressed living a lifestyle they didn't want. Too bad they were the queens of that life, the life of the party and the most popular girls in school. It was almost impossible to break away from that mold.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I dont own the O.C, FOX does...

**Scene 1:**

Ryan and Sandy had just pulled into the Cohen's driveway after Sandy picked Ryan up from Juvi.

Ry: "Do I have to sign any paper work or something?"

Sa: "Not yet, but you have to be released into care of a parent or guardian." He looked at Ryan who stubbornly looked back confused. "And since you don't have a parent or guardian present I decided I could take you home for the weekend."

Ry: "Thanks but I can't do that. I need to go home."

Sa: "Why? Ryan that's not possible, your court hearing is in two weeks and we need to prepare. I think it best if you stay here."

Ry: "Sandy. I can't just leave my 4 year old sister by herself. And I can't just give up on surfing. I need to surf; it's not just a hobby its how I pay rent, feed my sister. It's how I live. And Addison had no one else"

Sa: "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a sister to take care of. Do you live alone?"

Ry: "no we live over by Decoven Cove (the best surfing spot in California) I surf there every morning."

Sa: "Listen I can't leave you home by yourself. How bout we pick up your sister and she can come stay here as well. As for surfing, there's a great little private beach just around the corner. You know I do some surfing my self you know?"

Ryan just smirked and leaned back in the seat as the car pulled away from the driveway and he pointed sandy in the correct direction to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 2:**

The car pulled up to Ryan's house. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. The house was painted bright blue, and there were flower boxes under the window sill. It had a cute little walk way made from old surf boards. The house looked clean and well kept. The garage door was opened revealing a surf board room. In it were about 50 different surf boards hanging on the walls and in racks all over the two car garage. There was a surf board on table in the middle that had just been sanded down and re-waxed. On the shelves were surfing trophies and metals. All of which sandy assumed were Ryan's. The garage was painted a bright shade of orange and the molding on top was painted to resemble a wave traveling around the room. Clearly a woman decorated this Sandy noted, as he smiled and continued on into the house after Ryan.

Next Ryan opened the door from the garage that led them into the kitchen. It had brightly colored tiles, and soft yellow walls. It was very neat and clean for a group of 17 year olds and a 4 year old. There was an island in the middle with the same tile surface as the floor and counter tops. Tucked into the island were 4 little stools, covered with the same pale yellow color as the wall. He looked over to the refrigerator where there were many of colored pictures that was clearly done by a 4 year old.

Ryan walked over to the table that had been in the far corner and grabbed some of the mail, and pushed the vase of flowers aside. Then stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, sandy in tow. It was a smaller living room, with a couch and a T.V. There was a rack of hundreds of DVDs and CDs on either side of the T.V and giant posters of surfers all around the room. Sandy walked around the room and peered out the French doors leading out to a small patio. On the patio was a little ringlet for small bon fires, and a whole bunch of chairs surrounding it. In the corner there was a cabana bar, with Christmas lights draped from it.

Add: "RYAN! I missed you!"

Ry: "Hey I missed you too shorty!"

Ryan ruffled her blonde curls and stood up. Addison was a cute little girl, tiny for her age. She had longer blonde curly hair that framed her face, with pool blue eyes. Sandy could tell that she was a girly girls swishing around her pink summer dress. On her feet she wore pink flip flops with a big pink flower on them, and she wore a locket around her neck. Sandy looked at her with a smile_. This is the little girl Kirsten always secretly dreamt about_ he thought. His thoughts were cut short when Ryan cut in.

Ry: "Addison this is Sandy Cohen. Were going to stay with him and his family for a little bit okay?" Ryan knelt down to her level as she moved closer to him; he whispered something in her ear. Addison giggle then ran up to sandy.

Add: "I'm Addison but you can call me Addi, How come were staying with you?"

Sa: "well its like a little vacation. We have a pool. And my wife Kirsten has a whhhhhole closet of dress up clothes" sandy laughed with a big smile.

Add: "I LOVE to dress up! Sometimes I dress up in Brooke's clothes…the ones that she lets me! I love wearing her shoes! But I don't get to dress up as much when Ryan and Brooke get dressed up to go out they don't always take me, even though I beg, so I usually get to watch movies with Olivia, which is fun but id rather go out with Ryan and Brooke…"

Ry: "okay Add the sooner you go pack a small bag of clothes and stuff the sooner we can go!"

Add: "okay! Is Brooke coming too?"

Ry: "umm no, were not staying long, but we'll see her I promise okay?"

Addison looked sad, almost as if she was about to cry, but Ryan ruffled her hair and muttered something to her that made her giggle. Sandy watched, and looked at Ryan. _Wow they really are close_. He thought_. Poor kid though, at 17 he's raising a kid._

Ry: I'm going to go talk to Brooke. Ill be right back.

With that Ryan disappeared down the long hallway and Sandy heard him climbing a flight of stairs. He sat down and flipped through a photo album on the table. It was a modeling book he later noticed. The girl in the pictures was gorgeous, with dark wave hair, thin and beautiful. This must be Brooke. As he continued to flip, he noticed some of the ads she was in, Maxim, Sports illustrated swim suit addition, among others. No wonder they can afford this Sandy thought as he continued to snoop around. As Sandy pushed the book aside he noticed a piece of paper peaking out from under the couch. He pulled it out and threw it on the table. As he did so he noticed the words written on it. "Dear Mr. Ryan Atwood,

We would like to Invite you to surf in the pipeline masters tournament, taking place July 1- 31 in Honolulu Hawaii. If you choose to accept we will pay your way to and from Hawaii and your hotels. It's a once in a lifetime thing. 10,000 compete to be invited only 100 are chosen. We see great potential in you."

Upstairs Ryan pushed the door to his and Brooke's bedroom.

Ry: "Hey"

Br: "Right back at ya"

Ry: "Brooke I'm sorry."

Br: "Ryan. For the first time I felt like I couldn't even talk to you. I've never had a problem telling you how I feel, and you. You tell me everything. What happened? Why did you steal that car? Why did you lie to me about it?" tears began to fall from Brookes tired looking face.

Ry: "Brooke. When it comes to me and trey I do stupid things. Like break into cars. I dint intend to seal it, I didn't want to but with Trey I felt if I didn't go with him id loose him. Brooke Trey and Addison are the only family I got left. I can't loose them. I was scared, and stressed. You know as well as I do, being 17, living on your own and raising a 4 year old isn't exactly easy."

Br: "I know but were in this together"

Brooke grabbed Ryan and kissed him. He smiled at her and kissed her again until they were making out on the bed.

Add: "RYAN!" Addison yelled from downstairs.

Ry: "Brooke, I've got to take Addison with me to live with my lawyer for a weekend. I cant get out of it, and I cant say no otherwise ill be in even bigger trouble. He's going to help me with my case, and ill surf and you can come visit. It'll be a week Brooke I promise." Ryan said in a rush as he grabbed his duffel from the closet and began filling it. Mostly with bathing suits, and we suits.

Br: "okay. You know I'm going to see my sister in Connecticut for the next two weeks though. Remember?" Brook paused and sat up in the bed.

Ry: "yup then ill wait for you to get home."

Ryan zipped up the bag and looked at Brooke. She stood up, her short mini skirt had ridden up a little making it a little shorter and her wife beater was ultra tight. Ryan smiled at her and pulled her closer and gave her another kiss

Ry: "come downstairs and say goodbye."

Br: "so no Ryan and Addison. What WILL I do with myself?" she laughed and they headed down the stairs.

Ry: "Sandy this is my girlfriend Brooke, Brooke this is Sandy" Ryan introduced them then caught sight of the letter on the table. He walked over to it, and quickly swept it up, and hid it in his pocket. Brooke and Addison were too busy saying goodbye to notice, but Sandy did in the corner of his eye. _Wonder why he's trying to hide it? He thought._

Sa: "ready guys?"

Add: "Yup! Bye Brooke will you call everyday?"

Br: "you bet I will"

Brooke smiled and kissed her forehead, then moved over to Ryan. They kissed and held hands out to the car. Ryan had grabbed one of his surfboards and loaded it into the back while Sandy put the bags in the trunk. Ryan walked over to Brooke and kissed her. they rested their foreheads on each other and stood like that for a minute before they kissed once more and Ryan got into the passengers seat of the car.

The car pulled away from the driveway, and Ryan glanced over at the clock. 8:34pm. He looked back at Addison who was playing with one of her dolls. As soon as they got to the Cohen's she would have to take a bath and go to bed. It was getting late. Ryan knew it would be a difficult task getting Addison to fall asleep with all the excitement from the Cohen house.

Sa: "So…Brooke seems nice."

Ry: "Ya she is"

Sa: "Does she surf too?"

Ry: "So is your wife cool with letting us crash at your place. I can't imagine someone in your community allowing a convict to stay over. Isn't she afraid ill case the place?"

All of a sudden Ryan had become angry. Maybe he just really hated the idea of leaving his girlfriend and staying with us, where the surf isn't as good, Sandy thought.

Sa: "She doesn't know yet, but I'm sure shell love you guys" Ryan grunted then turned back to play with Addison.

The Car pulled into the Cohen driveway, and all 3 got out. Addison looked around the house and gushed about how it looked like her Barbie house. Ryan grabbed there stuff from the back then looked at Sandy.

Ry: "should you tell her first?"

Sa: "ohh good idea. One sec" Sandy ran into the house leaving Ryan and Addison.

Add: "How long did it take to get here?"

Ry: "24 Mins"

Add: "So we can come visit a lot then. Maybe next time Brooke can come?"

Ry: "Add, this isn't a long term thing. It's in and out ok."

Sandy came walking back out. Kirsten was at his feet, she looked skeptical until she saw little Addison holding on to Ryan's legs. She whispered "ohh she's soo cute!" to Sandy, before she introduced herself and led Ryan and Addison into the pool house where they would be staying.

Ry: "umm…Do you have a bath tub I could give her a bath in?" Ryan asked politely

Ki: "ohh yes. I could give her one if you'd like"

Ry: "Thanks but she has to know you first to let you give her a bath. We've been abandoned too much, that she knows not to trust people so easily. But she has taken a quick liking to you guys so…"

Ki: "I understand. So you watch her?"

Ry: "Ya…we have no other family."

Kirsten felt sorry for them. How could anyone abandon those kids? Especially a 4 year old and lever her in the care of her 17 year old brother. Although he did a great job with her Kirsten could tell.

Ki: "What time does she wake up in the morning? Ill have breakfast ready for you guys, or I could get her up and ready for you."

Ry: "She usually gets up when I get in, so ill get her ready. Ten she usually comes to the beach with me and plays with my girlfriend while I surf. We have this routine."

Ki: "oh…when you get in?"

Ry: "ya I go running at 5am for an hour and a half, then come home at 6:30am and she's usually about just waking up. By the time I get out of the shower she's up."

Ki: "Oh well then ill have dinner ready."

Kirsten walked out of the room. It's was so nice having a little girl in the house she thought….


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 3:**

Ryan woke up that morning for his usual run. He didn't know the area quite as well so he ran until he found a beach. Once he reached the beach he ran along the water the 4 miles to the end. While he was running he saw a lifeguard stand a little ways up in the sand. It was hot so he decided to run up and take a break from the heat there. He ran up to it and stood looking out at the ocean. In 1 hour he would be surfing these waves. He thought for a second, how he wished surfing could be his career. He wished he could be like the pros making millions for doing what they love. One of these days ill be one of them he thought as he gazed into the ocean.

Ma: "oh my god! Hi sorry I didn't expect to see anyone here."

Ryan turned around only to see Marissa Cooper. She was beautiful he thought. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she looked so calm and peaceful. There was something about her that was so intriguing.

Ry: "Oh sorry…I didn't realize…I was just out running."

Ma: "Ya I can see that." She laughed playfully. "Your staying at the Cohen's aren't you?"

Ry: "Uhh ya for the time being…"

Ma: "oh I live next door. I saw you get up and start running. I didn't expect to see you here though."

Ry: "Ya well I didn't either I kind of ended up here."

Ryan looked at his watch then back out to where the waves were getting bigger.

Ry: "Hey I gotta go before I miss those." He pointed to the waves.

Ma: "you surf?"

Ry: "Ya..you?"

Ma: "No, but maybe I can get lessons someday?" Marissa asked flirtatiously.

Ry: "How about tomorrow? 9:00am?"

Ma: "Sounds good"

Ry: "well then ill see you then."

Ma: "Oh wait! There's a fashion show…kinda a charity thing we throw every year. Wanna stop in and check it out I think the Cohen's are going."

Ry: "Ya ill see what I can do…"

Ryan ran off toward the house. Once he entered the pool house he saw that Addison was still fast asleep on the bed. He rushed into the shower and dried off changing into his bathing suit, and wet suit top. When he emerged from the bathroom Addison was sitting on the bed bouncing up and down.

Add: "Ryan! This house is so nice!"

Ry: "I know Add, maybe one day if I make my big break in surfing we can have a house like this. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Add: "ya! And we can have a pool like this, and it can be pink just like the Barbie mansion!"

Ryan laughed "We'll see what we can do" He grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Kirsten was making breakfast when she walked in. she took one look at Addison in her pink Cinderella P.J. and started gushing. Addison of course went into a huge story talking non stop. Next thing they knew Seth walked into the kitchen his hair a mess. He was wearing boxers and a tight fitting tee shirt.

Se: "Good morning family!" Seth yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Once he pulled his fists away from his eyes he noticed Ryan and Addison. "Company! Mother I'm indecent."

Ki: "Seth this is Ryan and his little sister Addison. They'll be staying with us for the weekend."

Ry: "and just the weekend" Ryan added looking at Addison, who had become quite comfortable in the house.

Se: "Since mother over hear didn't introduce me, I'm Seth Cohen. Good to meet you."

Add: "Hi Seth. I like your shorts." Addison added looking at his Scooby Doo boxers.

Ry: "Well I got to go, Addison you want to come and play on the beach today?"

Add: "I always come! You know that."

Ry: "ya but Brookes not hear today shorty, it wont be the same."

Addison looked down, and began to pout. The way she always did with her arms folded across her chest and her bottom lip sticking out. Ryan always wanted to burst out laughing when she did this but he always tried to control himself. Just then Addison perked up a little bit and jumped out of her seat.

Add: "Can you come? Ill teach you how to build sand castle, and sometimes if the waters warm I boogie board. I can't always do that cause I don't have one of those scuba suits Ryan has…" Addison asked Kirsten

Ki: "Of course! And after while Sandy and Ryan go over the paper work maybe we can hang out so your not cooped up in the house?"

Kirsten was beaming. It was finally the little girl she always wished for. Too bad they weren't staying longer she thought. She liked Ryan. She had to admit at first she was a little skeptical of them staying but once she saw the way Ryan was with Addison she knew he really was a good kid. She even enjoyed him staying in the house. Maybe he could even be a good friend to Seth.

Add: "YAY! Ryan can I go? Can I go? P-p-p-p-pllleaaaaaase?"

Marissa sat in Summer's room on the edge of her bed talking to summer. She was excitedly telling her about Ryan and how he was going to teach her to surf the next morning. She glanced over at the clock.

Ma: "sum! He's probably surfing right now! Oh he was so hot!"

Su: "well you should get some sun then…in your cutest bikini! That'll get his attention!"

Ma: "you should come! I bet he has hot surfer friends!"

Summer jumped up and rushed to her closet. She was shuffling around boxed and hangers until she finally emerged carrying 2 tiny little bikinis.

Su: "pink or white?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 4:**

The Cohen's car pulled up to the beach. Sandy and Kirsten sat in front while Seth sat in back with Ryan and Addison. Addison sat on Ryan's lap talking the entire ride over. She was excited to spend the whole day with Kirsten, and Kirsten was excited too! She finally got to do all the little girl stuff she never got to do.

Seth was excited to hang out with Ryan. He also loved having Addison there. She gave him a run for his money when it came to talking. Probably to make up for all the talking Ryan doesn't do though he thought.

Sandy was just excited to have someone to surf for. He saw potential in Ryan, and he couldn't wait to talk to him later. He couldn't wait to see the surfer Ryan was too, from the letter and the talk about him, he assumed he was pretty decent.

Summer, Marissa, Holly, and Kelly all piled into the car. They were driving over to the beach so they could see Ryan surf. They assumed he would bring some hot surfer friends with him.

Ryan jumped out of the car and grabbed his surf board. He ran down to the water and dove in. He paddled out and waited for his wave. Sandy was right next to him. He got up and surfed incredibly in the waves, doing tricks, going up and down the wave. It was clear that he was on his way to be a pro surfer. After about an hour he paddled out again to wait for a wave. Sandy followed after him.

Sa: "your not so bad for a 17 year old"

Ry: "Thanks. Your not too bad for an old man."

Sandy and Ryan laughed as they continued to surf for a while. Sandy could tell Ryan was a good kid and he was enjoying the time he spent with him. He could never surf with Seth. Seth was just never really into it. But with Ryan around maybe Seth would give it a shot and they could do this together.

Meanwhile back on shore Kirsten and Addison were making sand castles and having a great time. Then they played in the water. Kirsten was chancing her then scooping her up in her arms and giggling with her. Seth sat watching Ryan surf. _Wow he's really good_. He thought.

A little bit up more on the beach the girls sat watching Ryan surf.

Su: "holy shit coop! You're right he is H-O-T!"

Ho: "Hell yes! I would L-O-V-E to wake up to him!"

Ke: "Surfers are always better if you know what I mean!"

Ho: "Maybe he's wounded and needs our help. I can patch up one of those cuts from surfing in a second. Ill just lure him into my room and he cant say no!"

Holly and Kelly gushed about Ryan and how bad they wanted him for about an hour, watching him surf. Summer just watched Ryan her jaw dropped but she never entered the other girls conversation.

Marissa watched too, but instead she wasn't looking at Ryan like a hot one night stand, or a good story to tell when people asked how she learned to surf. She saw potential in him. He seemed really nice, and funny. He wasn't like just another jock. He had a caring side to him. She could tell that just from the 10 min conversation they had earlier. She wanted to get to know him, and she was just hoping holly and Kelly wouldn't make their move on him first.

Just then Ryan had finished surfing and came out of the water. He set his surf board down in the sand and took off his skin tight wet suit to reveal 6 pack firm abs. He was tan and toned. He was simply gorgeous. As the girls watched they all began drooling and mumbling "hottest guy E-V-E-R!", "He's got hot surfer boy written all over him" and "I totally WANT him" Marissa just rolled her eyes and stood up.

Ma: "you guys ready?"

Ho: "no! I'm not leaving here until I talk to him. You already got your shot! Now its our turn"

Ma: "guys come on he's with his family"

Ke: "Marissa, the Cohen's are SOO not his family! There's no way he can be related to that dork!" She said pointing at Seth.

Ho: "Ya, he's not from around here. cause if he was…Wed already know!"

Holly stood up and walked over to Ryan. She had her eye on him, and Marissa was a little angry. Didn't she make it clear to them that she had a thing for him?

The girls got up and walked toward Ryan, who was just putting on a shirt and gathering his things. Sandy was off playing with Kirsten and Addison, while Seth was making his way toward Ryan.

Se: "Wow…you're good man!"

Ry: "uhh Thanks."

Se: "Oh my god! Here comes Summer!" Seth said excitedly

Ry: "whose su-"

Se: "Play it cool man!"

Ho: "Hi I'm Holly. You new here?"

Ry: "no, and I'm not staying either."

Ke: "Kelly."

Su: "hey, Summer"

Ma: "hey…we-"

Ry: "Ya your Marissa. I'm Ryan" He said to all the girls.

Seth, by his side began to clear his throat.

Ry: "oh and this is Seth Cohen. My sister and I are staying with them for the weekend."

Ho: "The weekend? But then we cant hang" Holly said grabbing Ryan's arm flirtatiously, completely ignoring Seth.

Add: "RYAN! Come look at the sand castle we made!" Addison shouted running toward Ryan and grabbing his hand.

Ke: "Awww how cute what's your name?" Kelly said looking at Addison.

Add: "Addison. I like your skirt" She said looking at Marissa.

Ma: "oh thanks. That's a pretty dress you have on."

Add: "Thanks Brooke bought it for me! come on Ryan come look!" She began tugging him toward the castle.

Ry: "Well nice to meet you." Ryan nodded and then followed Addison to the castle.

Se: "bye Summer…it was nice talking to you."

Su: "who are you again?"

The girls waved bye to Ryan and made there way back to the car.

Ho: "He was cute! We should have invited him to the fashion show!"

Ma: "ya I already did"

Ke: "WHAT! Great he can totally come to your beach house after hol!"

Ma: "guys I don't think he's that kind of guy…"

Ho: "Marissa come on. Have some fun, I know I'm gunna with him!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey all of you who have reviewed so far….Thank you so much! I love hearing your comments!_ Scene 5 

Ryan and Sandy sat at the table going over Ryan's hearing.

Sa: "I think you'll get off just fine. You'll just end up on probation. Ryan from here until now of the hearing don't slip up once. If you do your case can take a whole new direction. No punching, no fights, no trouble."

Ry: "I know I'm just thinking about this and surfing right now."

Sa: "So do you think you'll take it up a notch, maybe enter a bigger competition?"

Ry: "Sandy I know. I have a plan. And its good not worry its not anything bad. See a while ago while I was surfing in one of my contests there was a scout there. He told me about putting me on a list of possibilities for the BEST surfing competition out there: the pipeline masters. If I win that, or even come in the top 3, I can get sponsored by Billabong, Hurly, and any other big surfing name. With sponsors like that I can make 10 grand a month easily."

Sa: "so will you go?"

Ry: "I don't know if-"

Sa: "Ryan I saw the letter. It was sticking out from under the couch. You got in. Ryan that's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why would you even think about turning it down?"

Ry: "Addison…and I know if I go and do well I can make some good money and possibly pick up a sponsor, but then id have to leave her for a month. I cant do that Sandy. I know Brooke would love to watch her, but it shouldn't be her job. With Addison there's so much pressure on Brooke and I. Its like were married or something. I love Brooke, I do, but I feel like its different now. Like she's just my best friend, not my girlfriend. But then there's Addison…and she loves Brooke, I feel like if Brooke and I don't work out, Addison will be devastated."

Sa: "Ryan. If you and Brooke don't work out, then you'll have to remain friends. And from what iv met of Brooke and what I know I you I think that you two can be mature about it. If you guys do it right it'll all work out."

Ry: "But still…I really do want to go to pipeline. But I cant."

Sa: "Why?"

Ry: "Sandy…it just won't work out if I show up with a 4 year old."

Sa: "She can stay with us."

Ry: "No I cant ask you that. And I don't know what shed say. Its too long…"

Sa: "we would love too. You've seen Kirsten with her. she's always wanted a little girl she would love too!"

Ry: "Sandy I don't know…ill think about it."

Sa: "You have 4 days."

Ry: "what?"

Sa: "The letter said you have to give them a response and the deadlines in 4 days."

Ry: "ok. Ill think about it."

Sa: "talk to Addison…"

Ry: "I will. But Sandy? I haven't told ANYONE about pipeline, so…"

Sa: "I wont say a word."

Ry: "thanks"

Sa: "not a problem"

Ry: "no Sandy. Thanks for everything. For letting me stay here. being all nice, and helping out Addison and I. Really. Thank you."

Sa: "No problem kid."

Ryan stood up and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room where Kirsten and Addison were playing. Seth sat on the couch looking bored.

Add: "Ryan can Kirsten give me my bath tonight because I want to learn to take a bath on my own."

Ry: Fine by me but did you ask her?"

Ki: "of course I will."

Kirsten picked up Addison and carried her into the bathroom. Seth stood up and sat on the couch and looked at Ryan.

Se: "Wanna play some play station?"

Ry: "Sure"

Se: "So you like it here or are you more of a surfing pee in you shoe kinda guy?"

Ry: "umm… you guys are nice, but the whole rich scene isn't really my thing."

Se: "ya…I know what you mean. Hey do you consider me rich?"

Ry: "Umm well you are…but your not the typical rich kid."

Se: "nope I'm the charming witty kid."

Ry: "Right so what do you do around here. for fun?"

Se: "This and…I sail. You know when I'm not attending all the wild Newport parties, getting trashed, and waking up after a one night stand with a different girl every night."

Ry: "right…"

Se: "you wanna go sailing? It's not too late."

Ry: "sure"

Ryan and Seth headed out to Seth's little sail boat. They jumped on and began to sail. They didn't go to far, because it was getting late. Seth was just excited to be hanging out with Ryan. He seemed like a cool kid with a lot on his mind.

Ry: "So…whose Summer?"

Se: "you met her. I named my boat after her."

Ry: "Have you ever talked to her?"

Se: "yup on the beach today?"

Ry: "was that your first time!"

Se: "no in fourth grade she dropped her pencil and I picked it up and gave it to her. when I handed it to her she said… 'Eww you have cooties' it was magical."

Ry: "well get you to talk to her by the time I leave."

Se: "Really?"

Ry: "yup. At that fashion thing. I'm going. Marissa invited me, and…"

Se: "Marissa? When…I was with you when you talked to them on the beach?"

Ry: "ya I met her this morning."

Se: "well that could work! Marissa's summers best friend!"

Ry: "well just make a man of you yet!"

Se: "hey don't you have a girlfriend? Dad said she was in SI swimsuit addition! Come on man where is she? Is she hot? Well she must be…."

Ry: "uhh ya Brooke...well see what happens with that."

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! This is my first fanfic, and I'm just getting the hang of it. I wrote this story in advance so I have a few more chapters already done that I'll post up in a bit, but until then please keep on reviewing.**_

_**Like I said I'm new so help me out tell me if you like it or what I should do differently!**_

_**Thanks for reading thought! Ill have a few more chapters up in about another day or too, so stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_OK guys keep reviewing please…._

I don't own anything of the O.C, this is just a spin off I 'm trying on my own…

Scene 6 

It was the day of the fashion show, and the day Ryan had to pick Brooke up from the airport. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to go and see Marissa, but on the other he needed to pick up Brooke and settle what ever needed to be settled. But first Ryan had to give Marissa her surfing lesson. He had 20 minutes to get to the beach, and he was packing up his car, with the surfboards. Sandy had allowed Ryan to return home, gather some more things and take his car with him. He and Addison were going to be staying at the Cohen's house 2 more nights.

Add: "RYAN!" Addison yelled as she work up and jumped on his back.

Ry: "Morning! Hey I'm going to go surfing alone this morning ok."

Add: "Why can't I come?" Addison pouted.

Ry: "so you can play with Kirsten all day."

Add: "OK! Come home quick though!"

Ry: "ok. Addison. Listen to me. You can't get used to this. You know hanging out with the Cohen's all the time. Were leaving soon."

Add: "I know….But Brooke comes home tonight!"

Addison clapped happily and ran back into the house. Ryan finished getting the boards on the car and headed out to the beach. Once he arrived there he saw Marissa waiting by her car. She looked nervous, yet excited. Ryan slowed the car down, and pulled into the spot next to Marissa.

Ry: "Hey. You ready?"

Ma: "I guess…I'm warning you. I'm not too good at this."

Ry: "I wasn't too good when I started either."

Ryan took the boards off and carried them to the beach, Marissa right behind him. He sat them down in the sand.

Ry: "Ok. First thing, you need to learn how to paddle out."

Ma: "Paddle out? Is it that hard?"

Ry: "Ya when you have waves splashing you in the face. Trust me paddling out properly is the best way to save your strength and not get knocked off by a wave."

Ma: "ok. I guess surfing a lot harder than it looks"

Marissa laughed and Ryan showed her everything she needed to know on land before they headed out into the waves. When she would pop up on the board he would shake it under her so she could learn how to balance. He was very kind with her, and gentle showing her all the moves. They were laughing and having a great time.

Ryan began shaking the board again as Marissa stood on top of the board. This time she lost her balanced and tumbled right into Ryan's arms. Ryan caught her but stumbled back till he tripped on his board right behind him and fell backwards into the sand, Marissa right on top of him. They began laughing and Marissa wiped her hair out of her face, and looked right into Ryan's eyes. They just looked at each other for a minute smiling, until Ryan broke the silence.

Ry: "You ready to try this in the water?" he laughed.

Ma: "Ya. I think I'm ready." She stood up awkwardly.

Ry: "ok then. Show me what you got."

Ma: "you sure? Cause I bet ill be a lot better than you!" Marissa teased

They both got into the water and began to paddle out. Ryan had taken her to the smaller, easier waves to surf. Marissa tried and tried the waves until she finally got up on one. She was so excited that she ran to Ryan and threw her arms around him.

Ma: "I did it!"

Ry: "Good job! Wanna try another one?"

Ma: "Yes I could do this all day!"

They began to surf some more until it was around 1:00pm.

Ry: "I better get going"

Ma: "Ya me too. Ill see you at the fashion show though right?"

Ry: "umm about that…"

Ma: "you're not coming" Marissa said looking down.

Ry: "I don't know yet. I have to pick up a friend from the airport I promised her I would."

Ma: "well come after. You can even bring her."

Ry: "No…it's actually not that easy. Her and I need to have a talk first, and finish some stuff up."

Ma: "is she your girlfriend?" Marissa looked sad and disappointed.

Ry: "for now yes. But that's kinda what I want to end."

Ma: "so you have a girlfriend."

Ry: "Marissa- its harder than you think."

Ma: "No its not. I understand perfectly well. You have a girlfriend and here you are leading me on."

Ry: "I'm leading you on?"

Ma: "yes! This surfing lesson, when we fell!"

Ry: "you asked for the lesson. And you fell on me" Ryan smirked at her, as if saying your not going to win this argument.

Ma: "well….you were involved in all these cases"

Ry: "you can't win"

Ma: "fine." Marissa began to walk off.

Ry: "Maybe its not that I was leading you on but that you were leading me on."

Ma: "what!" Marissa turned around laughing.

Ry: "I mean you invited me her all flirtatiously. 'I wanna take a surf lesson with you'" Ryan said in his best girly voice. Marissa slapped him.

Ma: "oh shut up you're the one with the girlfriend!"

Ry: "Marissa…"

Ma: "I understand. But really you can bring her tonight. You can't really dump her as soon as she gets off a plane."

Ry: "well then I guess ill see you tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't own the o.c… Scene 7 

Ryan was on his way to the airport to pick up Brooke. He didn't know what to say to her. Maybe Marissa was right he should wit at least a day. She had just gotten back. But should he take Brooke to the fashion show? That's probably not a very good idea. She may not even run into Marissa, Holly or any of those other girls though if they're in the show. I can just go enough so they see I came and then jet. Ryan's thoughts came to a halt when he pulled into the airport parking lot. He stepped out of the car and made his way inside.

Ryan walked up to where Brooke would be exiting the plane and stood there waiting. The gait opened up and passengers began flowing out. Ryan looked around waiting for Brooke. Soon he saw her coming out. She really was beautiful. Her hair was down and curly and she was bearing a tight backless dress.

Br: "Hey!"

Ry : "Hey. You look hot what's the occasion."

Br: "let's go out to dinner."

Ry: "ok sure…"

Br: "why are you all dressed up? Did you have other plans?" Brooke said looking Ryan up and down. He was wearing a crisp black suit.

Ry: "well there's this fashion show…I was going to go, but I think we should go out to dinner."

Br: "ya, we need to talk."

Ry: "Brooke…"

Br: "you're not into this Ryan…"

Ry: "let's go to dinner Brooke."

They made there way to the car and a silent ride to the dinner restaurant. Brooke had made reservations ahead of time, and they were seated immediately. Once they sat down they ordered there food, and made small talk about eh Cohen's, Brookes trip, and even Ryan's surfing lessons with Marissa until the food came.

Br: "Ryan…what's been with you lately?"

Ry: "Brooke I love you more than anything. You know that. But its changed. Its gone from that fun, passion love to sisterly love. I think it has to do with Addison living with us and having her become our responsibility but recently it hasn't been the same."

Br: "Ryan I know. I don't know if I feel the same way. But I understand. I love Addison to death, but ever since your mom left and we took her in its put a lot of stress and responsibility on out relationship. We never even go out anymore, or do the things young couples do."

Ry: "I know. I'm sorry." Ryan looked down.

Br: "oh no it's not your fault! It's that with our careers growing its been hard."

Ry: "I think maybe we should be support systems, best friends, anything but…"

Br: "Boyfriend girlfriend."

Ry: "ya, I don't want a relationship right now Brooke. And its not you at all. Its that I cant be in a relationship and hold up my end when I have Addison."

Br: "I know. And I love you more than anyone."

Ry: "and I love you. I will always love you."

Br: "Good. Cause now that's were BFF's and all I can kick your ass if you don't."

Ry: "ill be shaking in my boots."

Br: "so tell me about Marissa…"

_Hope you guys liked it!...Keep reviewing I love your comments!..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 8**

After Ryan and Brooke finished there dinner it was about 10:00, and they arrived to Newport to see the fashion show by 10:10pm. Ryan and Brooke walked in laughing. For the first time, they truly had been really happy being together and not together. Ryan liked the way things turned out. He knew Brooke would be understanding, but he still felt bad. As if he had really hurt her, he knew Brooke would be fine though, and they would be a lot happier as friends.

As soon as they walked in they were in awe of how nice it looked inside. The lights dimmer to show that it was just about to start. Ryan and Brooke ran over to the Cohen's table and Ryan quietly introduced Brooke. This time he introduced her and his 'friend'. Sandy got the hint and looked at Ryan, while Kirsten nudged him questioning what was going on.

Soon the sound of Marissa Coopers voice echoed the room.

Ma: "Welcome everybody to our fashion show. Its to support the great shops on fashion island, so have a good time and enjoy the show."

Around 11:00pm the show ended and Ryan, Brooke, Seth and Addison all headed outside. Addison was tired, so Ryan was holding her in his arms as she was falling asleep.

Ry: "Brooke, I decided I'm going to go to Hawaii." Ryan blurted out suddenly.

Br: "for the pipeline masters?"

Ry: "ya I got in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't sure if I was going to go."

Br: "no. uhh that's ok….so your going?"

Ry: "ya. I actually decided today. You're the first one to know."

Br: "that's great Ryan. What about Addison? Is she going to stay with the Cohen's?"

Ry: "they offered but I'm actually looking for my mom. It's her turn to step up and be a parent for once in her life."

Br: "or maybe Addison deserves something better. Like real parents. Like the Cohen's."

Ry: "what are you saying?"

Br: "Ryan. It's clear, they love her. Maybe they'd adopt her. That's the best possible option you can give her."

Ry: "that's too much to ask."

Br: "I don't think so. I think they want to.

Just then Holly came over to Ryan and pushed Brooke out of the way.

Ho: "excuse me. I was going to talk to Ryan."

Br: "see ya Rye I'm going home. Night Add." She kissed Addison on the head and took the car keys from Ryan. On her way past Holly she shoved her and gave her an evil look.

Ho: "If you wanna drop off the kid, I'm having a party at my beach house."

Ry: "uhh…"

Ho: "come on. Then we can hang. Or something else maybe…" Holly said flirtatiously grabbing Ryan's arm.

Ma: "Hey Ryan."

Ry: "hey"

Ho: "Mariss, don't you think Ryan should come to my party!" Holly said as she grabbed onto Ryans arm and rubbed her body up close to him.

Ma: "Ya. Where's…"

Ry: "She left."

Ma: "So you should come then."

Ry: "let me just hand her to Sandy."

Ho: "Great you can ride with me in the jeep."

Holly ran away leaving Ryan, Marissa and Seth. Ryan walked over to Sandy and handed Addison's sleeping body to him. He told him where he and Seth were off to and walked back over to where Marissa and Seth were talking.

Se: "Good Fashion show Marissa…"

Ma: "Thanks."

Ry: "alright let's go Seth."

Se: "Oh what me? I'm not going. I wasn't invited by Queen Holly."

Ma: "well you're invited by me. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 9 

As soon as Ryan walked into the party the girls were all over him. Especially Holly who would not leave his side. She had already had a few drinks in her and all Ryan wanted to do was ditch her. He and Seth walked outside. Maybe Holly wont come out here, Ryan thought.

Ry: "So you ever been to a party like this?"

Se: "no. this is about the first time I ever have left my house."

Ry: "Right. You're a homebody?"

Se: "yup. Oh and by the way what's with you and Brook just being friends?"

Ry: "we broke up. Tonight. And we are just friends. It worked out great."

Se: "Well that's good. I heard you telling her about Hawaii."

Ry: "ya…I decided to go. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it can open a lot of doors for me. I'm also looking for my mom, so that when I leave she can watch Addison."

Se: "You know my parents would love to have her stay with us."

Ry: "Ya I know. But I can't ask them to do it."

Se: "the other day I heard them say something about adopting you and Addison. How cool would that be! Wed be Brothers you could protect me buddy! No more water polo players peeing in my shoes!"

Ry: "I graduated already."

Se: "ok so you wouldn't be with me my senior year to protect me but theyd be living in fear of you!"

Ry: "Right….if I'm here."

Se: "you plan on leaving?"

Ry: "I'm going to see what Hawaii has to offer."

Se: "right. So when's the pipeline?"

Ry: "almost 2 months."

Se: "so when are you leaving?"

Marissa just walked outside to hear the last thing Seth said.

Ma: "leaving? Where you going?"

Ry: "I'm leaving for Hawaii in 2 weeks. Ill be there about 2 months."

Ma: "for what?"

Ry: "for the biggest surfing competition ever. Its where the pros are made."

Ma: "that's impressive congrats."

Ry: "thanks."

Ryan and Marissa smiled at each other. 2 weeks, Marissa thought. That means I don't have much time to make things work between us. Seth feeling the connection between Marissa and Ryan decided to make a break for it.

Se: "well I'm going to go and find summer."

Ma: "Seth! Can you do me a favor? She's pretty wasted. Can you drive her home?"

Se: "ohh ya sure."

Seth was ecstatic! Even if it was bring a drunken Summer home it was something. Maybe she would talk to him later and thank him. And maybe since Ryan and Marissa seemed to be getting along, then maybe Seth and summer could hang out. After all Summer was Marissa's best friend, and Ryan may become Seth's brother if his parents went along with the adoption. This was Turing out to be a great summer Seth thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 10**

The next morning after the Party Ryan woke up for his usual run. He ran along the winding rich streets of Newport, and down on the beach. He stopped for 10 mins to do push ups, sit up and crunches. Then he continued running all the way back to the Cohen's house. The run was extended 3 miles, now to 10. Today Ryan had some thinking to do. When he came back he went straight to the pool house to see if Addison was up. Her tiny body was still fast asleep on the bed the Cohen's had made up for her. She had a long night the night before. She wasn't used to those type of parties that the Cohen's went to.

Ryan walked outside into the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. They were great parents, and great people. Ryan always wished he had real parents half as nice as Sandy and Kirsten.

As Ryan walked into the kitchen they both looked up and put down the paper.

Sa: "Morning Ryan!"

Ki "Morning sweetie. Coffee?"

Ry: "morning. Thank you." Ryan said smiling as Kirsten handed him a hot cup of coffee.

Sa: "Hey Ryan sit down.."

Ryan walked over and sat down on the opposite side of Kirsten and Sandy. They both looked really serious. Ryan was just hoping he didn't do anything wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was bring trouble into this nice family. They had been so good in opening there house to him and Addison.

Ki: "we've been thinking. Your 16. You should be raising a child on your own, especially one that isn't even yours. Over this past week that you and Addison have been here, we've loved it."

Sa: "Having you two here, has been like completing our family."

Ki: "So were thinking about adopting both of you. You know legally. Having you both move in here, you could have the pool house, and we have a free room for Addison."

Sa: "What do you think son?"

Ry: "I think its too much to ask. I love that you want to do this, but Addison is 4, she's a lot of work, are you really sure?"

Ki: "yes. We really want this."

Sa: "is it ok with you."

Ry: "ya I would love too."

Sandy and Kirsten both stood up and walked over to Ryan and hugged him. They were ecstatic to have them both part of the family now.

Ki: "Should we go wake Addison up to tell her?"

Ry: "Ya go for it. I have to go surfing and train. The Pipeline Masters are coming up, this is my big break."

Ryan left the house to surf while Kirsten and Sandy went out to tell Addison the good news. Before Ryan left he made sure to go up to Seth's room and invite him along to surf. Well not surf but sit on the beach and watch. That way he could hear all about him brining Summer home the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 11 

2 weeks later….

Ryan and Addison had officially been adopted, and they moved in with the Cohens. They had made the guest room into a cute little pink room for Addison and the pool house was for Ryan. It was the best thing that had ever happened to both Ryan and Addison. Addison had parents, and Kirsten and Sandy were great with her, and Ryan had a good influence and he could actually be a kid.

Ryan and Marissa had been spending a lot of time with each other, so had Seth and Summer. At first Summer wasn't so thrilled with the idea, but she went along with it, because she knew how much Marissa liked Ryan. Holly had backed off Ryan a little bit but at every party they went to Holly was all over Ryan asking him to stay the night with her.

Ryan was leaving the next morning for Hawaii, and the Cohen's were planning on taking a 2 week vacation to go visit him and watch him in the Pipeline. Marissa was also going to come along too. She convinced Summer to come along with her, actually it wasn't too hard to convince Summer to come to Hawaii. Her and Summer would be going up with the Cohen's, but staying in there own room.

Tonight was the kickoff carnival, and also Ryan's going away party. One thing Holly was good for was throwing parties. She had arranged a party at her beach house after the carnival for Ryan. Surprisingly since Ryan had come to Newport he had made a lot of friends. None that he would be really close with but everyone loved him. He taught a few of them how to surf, and the water polo players had even gone easy on Seth since Ryan had come.

Se: "Ryan are you excited for tonight?"

Ry: "I don't like rides."

Se: "you're a bag of fun bones!"

Ry: "Seth! I'm not a big fan of Holly's parties especially since this one revolves around me going away."

Se: "you don't want to go?"

Ry: "no I do! It just makes me more and more nervous as the day approaches.

Seth and Ryan had become so close they were practically brothers. They talked about everything and Seth was so grateful to Ryan, because of Ryan Summer actually knew his name. There was a knock on the door and Seth ran to grab it.

Se: "oh Hello Marissa. Summer."

Ma: "Hey Seth! You pumped for tonight!"

Su: "hi Cohen"

Se: "sure am! Come on in Summer, Marissa Ryan is upstairs playing with Addison."

Ma: "OK I'm going to get him. I thought maybe we could all go out and grab a bite to eat before."

Se: "sounds great."

Marissa ran upstairs to get Ryan, and summer walked more into the house. Seth was a nice guy, but he was still a little geeky for her.

Su: "you have a nice house Cohen."

Se: Thanks Summer. Care to sit."

Su: "Sure. So what do you plan on doing when Ryan leaves."

Se: "Actually haven't really thought of it. I'm not exactly in with your crowd."

Su: "my crowd?"

Se: "you know the water polo players who pee in my shoes, Holly and Kelly who snub me whenever I come near them. Its like all you guys want it Ryan and I'm his annoying tag a long friend."

Su: "your not, you are different but its good. You're a lot nicer than those water polo guys. Be glad your not like them." Summer said sincerely. She honestly felt bad for Seth, she never knew he felt this way.

Se: "right. Well ill never be cool enough to be seen with you in public."

Su: "no. but no one is. Not even Marissa." Summer joked.

Ryan and Marissa came charging down the stairs.

Ma: "Ready to go guys?"

Su: "ya lets go to the pier."

They all walked down the pier talking and laughing. Over the past 2 weeks they had become like the fab 4. They were always together. When they were together summer and Marissa never had to worry about their image. Or what they were wearing or the bag that they carried like they did with Holly and Kelly. When they hung out with Ryan and Seth things were very laid back. Seth was even starting to grow on Summer. Sure he was dorky, but he was a really good guy, not like all the other guys at Harbor.

Once they arrived at the carnival, they all decided to go on some rides.

Ma: "come on Ryan I love the Ferris wheel!"

Ry: "Marissa I hate heights."

Ma: "come on ill protect you."

Su: "Well I'm all about the spinney rides. Cohen lets go on the Spinner."

Se: "ya lets go!"

Ryan and Marissa headed toward the Ferris wheel on got on.

Ry: "you like this?"

Ma: "of course! How can you not!"

Ry: "Heights."

Ma: "But you almost kill yourself surfing everyday?"

Ry: "I'm not this high up." Ryan laughed.

Ma: "so are you excited to leave?"

Ry: "ya nervous as hell though."

Ma: "you'll do fine. I've seen you surf."

Ry: "ya but you haven't seen my competition."

Ma: "im sure youll do great. Besides ill be there cheering you on."

Ry: "I know I can't wait." Ryan said seriously looking at Marissa.

Ma: "Well maybe you don't have to." Marissa said leaning into Ryan.

At that moment they knew it was right and they kissed. They pulled away and looked at each other. They smiled and kissed again. It soon turned into a make out session for the 5 mins they were stuck at the top. Ryan even forgot all about his fear of heights.

Meanwhile Seth and Summer had just gotten off the ride and were walking toward the cotton candy stand.

Su: "I love cotton candy."

Se: "2 cotton candy please." Seth said to the vendor.

Su: "Thanks Seth that was nice."

They began walking toward some of the deserted benches, to talk and each their cotton candy.

Su: "I think its great how you and Ryan have gotten so close."

Se: "ya he's like the brother I've never had."

Su: "So what's the best thing about Ryan being here?"

Se: "Honestly? You." Seth smiled.

Su: "what? Me?"

Se: "iv always wanted to talk to you. I've had a crush on you since kinder garden Summer. You never seemed to notice me. Since Ryan came I actually got your attention, so ya, you would be the best thing."

Summer smiled. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. at that moment she got caught up in Seth's words and she grabbed his head and planted a kiss right on his lips. She pulled away and looked at Seth's shocked face. Eventually his shock turned to happiness, and he smiled.

Su: "come on let's go find Ryan and Marissa."


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok guys I don't own anything of the o.c_

_Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I just wrote all these chapters at work, and now I'm submitting them all at once._

_I got a little excited and wanted to see what you all think._

_So far I have 21 chapters and I'm still going. In the future I change it up and bit and jump ahead a few years, but please continue reading I love your reviews!_

Scene 12 

Later that night at Holly's party, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all chilled in the corner alone for a bit. Ryan's idea of a going away thing wasn't exactly a bunch of drunks all thrown together in a room, but just being with Marissa, Seth, and even Summer.

Ho: "Ryan…I'm really sad that you're leaving tomorrow! I think we should make the best out of tonight then. What do you think?"

Ry: "Holly, no offense but no thanks, I think I'll just hang over here." Ryan said pointing to the corner.

Ho: "Ok…But I know you'll be running to me later. Trust me, you'll be sick of Marissa in 2 weeks." Holly said snottily as she left the room, and walked out to the keg.

Ryan walked over to Marissa and handed her a drink.

Ry: "Hey you want to take a walk on the beach?"

Ma: "but this party is for you?"

Ry: "That's ok. Id rather just hang with you."

Marissa smiled and walked out to the beach with Ryan. She really liked Ryan but she wasn't sure what to do. He had already graduated high school a year earlier than her, and he was about to leave for Hawaii for almost 2 months. What was going to happen between then? Would he find some other slut, or will he go back to Brooke? Who was that girl who had been calling his cell all night?

Marissa was skeptical but she still really liked Ryan. Her gut was telling her, to hold on tight, and not let this one go. He actually had a future going for himself, and he wasn't planning on living off his trust fund. Ryan was different from the Newport snobs and that's why Marissa liked him so much.

Ma: "Ryan."

Ry: "Marissa." Ryan said laughing.

Ma: "where's this going?"

Ry: "if you mean my body? Its going to Hawaii, but my mind is staying here on you. I know you're thinking I'm going to shack up with some surfer girl, but trust me Marissa, I wish you were coming with me to Hawaii, the whole time. 2 weeks just doesn't seem to be enough time."

Ma: "I wish I could go with you the whole time too."

Marissa leaned into Ryan and he put his arm around her. he kissed the top of her forehead, and for the first time in a while things felt perfect. Ryan wasn't stressing out about Addison, and how he was going to get her food this week, and Marissa wasn't thinking about her popularity and all the things Holly was saying about her behind her back. She was happy, and with Ryan by her side she felt comfortable.

They stayed like that for a while until Ryan looked at his watch.

Ry: "I better go. I leave early tomorrow morning."

They stood up and walked toward the car. Ryan leaned against it and Marissa pushed her body up against him and kissed his lips passionately.

Ma: "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Ry: "wait till were on the beach in Hawaii." Ryan said grinning.

Ma: "ya! We can play volleyball!" Marissa joked.

They both jumped in the car and headed home.

The car ride home was silent. They were both thinking about the next morning and Ryan leaving. Ryan pulled into Marissa's driveway and leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

Ry: "a couple of weeks…"

Ma: "yup." Marissa smiled and hopped out of the car.

Once Ryan's SUV was out of sight Marissa smiled. That's what you think she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 13**

Ry: "Marissa!" Ryan smiled.

Ma: "I talked to my dad, and he said I deserved a vacation. So here I am. I wanted to spend it with you. You know watch you surf, help you train…"

Ry: "well im so glad you did."

He leaned over and kissed her. soon there kiss turned into a make out session, until the stuadiss come over and cleared her throat.

St: "excuse me buckle you seat belts"

Ryan and Marissa laughed, a little embarrassed, but they ended up finishing their make out session anyways.

Meanwhile a few seats up Seth was sitting right next to Summer.

Su: "don't get too excited Cohen, Marissa convinced me to come along."

Se: "you couldn't resist me."

Su: "oh Cohen get over yourself."

Se: "Summer your all up on me. you cant keep your hands off me." Seth looked down to where Summer was gripping his arm.

Su: "Seth the plane is about to take off.. I hate flying."

Se: "right. You just cant keep your hands off me."

Summer smiled. As much as she hated to admit it she really liked Seth.

The plane landed and the group of 4 stepped off the plane. Once they did they were greeted by lays.

Ry;" Oh man I cant wait to surf!"

Ryan looked over to where a man what holding a sign that said 'Ryan Atwood' He walked over to the man and introduced himself, the man told him they had a car waiting for him and would be talking him to the hotel he would be staying in. he told him all about the surfing spots, and a little about the competiton.

Ryan walked over to seth, Marissa, and Summer. He told them that he would meet up later and said his goodbyes to them. This time in would only be for a few hours though, he liked that goodbye better.

Once Ryan arrived at the beach he got on his surf board and paddled out into the water where there was about 50 other eople. The waves in Hawaii were so much bigger, he loved it.

Once he paddle out into the water, Jenna Hogan came up to him. She was a typical surfer, with beach blonde hair, a perfect body and she wore a giant smile.

Je: "Hey Ryan! Good to see you again! I was wondering if youd come."

Ry: "Ya…well I decided last miniute."

Ryan and Jenna had somewhat of a past. HE and Jenna had a realationship like friends with benefits. They were really close but before Ryan got together with Brooke, he and Jenna always filled there time with each other. He was just hoping that Jenna wouldn't be a temptation to him.

After a few hours of surfing, Ryan headed back to the hotel where he began to work out. Surfers had to be strong so Ryan spent a few more hours lifting weights, and doing laps in the big swimming pool. Most of the other competitors were sitting around a table having drinks, Ryan just hoped that his extra training would surve him well when the competition came around.

Around 10 at night Ryan headed up to his room to shower and clean up. He figured since today had been siuch a long day he would hang out with Marissa in the morning. Once he got to his room he pushed the door open, and yanked off his shirt. He flipped te light open to find Marissa sitting on his bed.

Ma: "Hey. I was waitng for you to get back."

Ry: "hey. Sorry I took so long I was training."

Ma: "don't worry about it. You should train this is the biggest competiton of your life! No pressure." Marissa said laughing.

Ryan walked over to Marissa dn put his arms around her waist. He kissed her and pulled her body close to his. "no pressure" he whispered into her ear, as he began kissing down her neck. Marissa smiled. This was exactly what she wanted, but maybe It was too soon. She lightly pushed Ryan away and made a joke of it.

Ma: "Shower first!" she giggled.

Ry: "Ok fine." Ryan laughed.

Ma: "mind if I sleep here tonight. I know you have to get up early and everything, but at least we would be able to see each other a little bit more."

Ry: "of course you can. Ill be right back." Ryan said smiling as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Marissa walked over to her bag she brought and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She got in the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. When Ryan walked in after his shower he walked over toward the bed to Marissas sleeping figure. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before he climbed in himself and fell asleep instantly.

Meanwhile Seth sat in his room alone watching T.V. too bad Ryan had to surf all the time, he didn't get to see him that often this vacation. Just as Seth was getting ready for bed he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it only to reavel Summer standing there.

Su: "Cohen."

Se: "Summer this is a pleasure."

Su: "Ya well Marissa took off to stay at Ryans place tonight, and I don't want to stay in that room alone. I could get like raped by a male maid or something." Summer said walking into the room.

Se: "Right. Those male maids sure are horney."

Su: "Can I saty here Cohen?"

Se: "ya sure, theres and extra bed…or…"

Su: "ill take the extra bed. But thanks Cohen."

Summer walked over to the bed and hopped in. Seth waled to the other bed and jumped in as well. He looked over at Summer who looked annoyed and confused.

Se: "Summer?"

Su: "What do you want Cohen?" Summer asked with a bit of an attitude

Se: "its only you and me in here Summer. Your act only works on an audience."

Seth rolled over so he wasn't facing Summer and turned off the light. Summer looked over at him. He was right, she was being a little pemadonna. The only person that was being nice to her, she was being mean too. Seth didn't deserve that.

The next morning Seth woke up and rolled over. He looked towards Summers bed. It was empty. He felt bad for scolding her yesterday, she was Summer. His dream girl. Why did he say that to her? He sat up in bed and stretched. Just then the door flew open and Summer ran in.

Su: "Morning Cohen! I brought bagles!"

Se: "your chipped this morning."

Su: "I thought about what you said last night Cohen."

Se: "and about that Summer. Im really Sorry."

Su: "Don't be Seth. I am being a jerk. Its just that all my friends seem to be complete ass holes. Minus you, Marissa and Ryan. But for my whole life iv been friends with those people, always having to check myself. Was I talking to a guy of the right popularity? Was he hot enough? Was I wearing the right outfit, or getting enough guys? All that mattered with them, so eventually I perswaded myself to believe that too. Then I met you Cohen, and things started to change. I began to question if it was all worth it. And I decided its not."

Se: "But your Summer Roberts. THE Summer Roberts. I understand. It cant be the best for you hanging out with Seth Cohen."

Su: "But you know what? I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore Seth. You changed that. Who cares what Holly thinks, or Kelly. They don't know you. Id rather be the geekyest girl in school then be like this Newport Barbie for the rest of my life. So im sorry Seth."

Se: "For what?"

Su: "For being a Bitch. For ignoring you all these years. Im sorry."

Se: "Its OK."

Summer leaned into seth and kissed him.

Se: "trust me that says sorry times a million."

Su: "well then let me say Sorry a million more times." Summer said laughing as she kissed Seth again.

Ryan and Marissa both began to stir at the same time. When they both opened their eyes, they noticed that their bodies were entwined. He had his arm around her, and her head was nuzzled into his arm. There legs were entwined together and they just laid there for a second.

Ry: "im sorry…"

Ma: "No its ok. I like this."

Ry: "I do too."

Ma: "I wish we could wake up like this every morning."

Ry: "well then stay here. I need you. For the past nights iv been up all night thinking about this competiton and stressing. But last night with you here I fell right asleep. Stay here every night."

Marissa smiled and kissed him. Ryan looked over at the clock it was 5am. The waves were at there biggest around 5:30am so he had to get down to the beach soon. He smiled and looked over at Marissa.

Ry: "you keep sleeping. I have to surf, but ill be back around 9 and ill bring back some breakfast."

Ma: "ok ill be waitng."


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own the O.C…_ Scene 14 

On Ryan's way home from surfing he stopped in at a bakery. He was picking up breakfast for Marissa. He looked on the menu, when a great idea popped into his mind.

Ry: "hey can you do me a favor?" he asked the baker.

On his way back to the hotel Ryan stopped by a woman who was selling flowers, he bought one single rose from her and headed up to the hotel.

He pushed the door open and walked in. Marissa was on the phone with Summer.

Ma: "oh hey Summer, Ryan's back ill meet up with you later."

Ry: "morning."

Ma: "again."

Ry: I brought breakfast." He handed her a box form the bakery.

Ma: "wow. This is big what is it?" she asked as she opened the box, only to reveal a pastry with the words 'will you be my g/f?' written on it in icing.

Ryan walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. he looked up at her. She was smiling so wide. She out down the box and pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him the hardest she had ever kissed him.

Ma: "what do you think?"

Ry: "I think that's a yes."

Ryan laughed and they continued there heavy make out session for about another hour until Ryan had to leave to do some more training.

_Review please guys!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own the O.C…_

**Scene 15**

1 ½ months later…

It was the day of the pipeline masters. The whole week had consisted of preliminary rounds, leaving only 10 surfers to the final round. Ryan was in that top ten and he was ecstatic. The Cohen's and Addison had arrived, and Ryan was psyched for the big day. He was nervous but having Marissa there with him calmed him down a bit.

Since Ryan and Marissa had started dating everything had been perfect. They were so happy to be together. Seth and Summer had even become and item, over the course of the month and a half. They were officially the fab 4.

Ryan was so excited to have Addison with him as well. He really missed her and worried about her a lot. He knew she was in good care of the Cohen's, but he still worried. She had never been away from him for this long since his mother had dropped her off with Ryan 3 years ago. Addison was Ryan's good luck charm he thought. And now he had 2, Marissa, and Addison.

AS Ryan walked up to the beach where the competition was being held he became so nervous. The beach was packed with thousands and thousands of people. He looked around and saw some of the best surfers. These were among the 10 that he would be competing against.

Ma: "don't worry you'll do great."

Ry: "I hope so." Ryan said as he kissed her and walked over to the competitor's tent.

He began to stretch and get suited up, when he heard the intercom voice. "Welcome to the Pipeline Masters. Today the best 10 surfers in the country are gathered together to compete against each other for the board. This is the best competition out there ladies and gents so the winner of this competition truly is the best surfer. Good luck competitors and the pipeline masters have begun!"

Ryan took a deep breath and waited as the man listed off their name and colors of there water suit top. Ryan paddled out into the water with all the other surfers. This was one shot. Every one got to pick one wave, and that was what you were judged on. Wave selection was crucial.

Ryan watched as the 10 men around him paddled out for their respective waves. Some of them fell. It was over for them, but others had some pretty impressive waves. Now after most of them had picked there wave Ryan was left out in the water with the pro Tyler Jordan. He had one the pipeline 2 years in a row, and was expected to win again. He paddled over to Ryan.

Ty: "so you're the 17 year old kid I'm hearing so much about. They say you're the next me"

Ry: "ya.. If I can actually get up enough guts to get a wave."

Ty: "come on. Ill help you. I'm rooting for you. Id rather see a kid that actually cares more about surfing then the purse win."

Ry: "thanks."

Ryan smiled it was nice to know that the best surfer was rooting for him. All of a sudden Ryan saw a wave coming. It was possibly the biggest and best wave of the whole competition. Ryan looked at Tyler, he was assuming he would go for this wave.

Ty: "iv had my big break, now its your turn. Go go! Paddle paddle!"

Ryan paddled, and caught the wave as he leapt up on his board. The wave was huge, and Ryan surfed it out going up and down the wave as it was curling around him as he went. He could feel the wave crashing around him. This was the perfect wave, all Ryan had to do was finish it out and not fall, then he could come in the top 5.

The crowd on the beach were cheering and screaming.

As the wave ended Ryan pumped his fist in the air! He had made it! He smiled brightly and to finish off the wave he did a spin, and a flip in the air. The crowd went wild, and Ryan rode up to shore.

He was so ecstatic that he did so well. Marissa ran up to him and kissed him. He hugged Sandy and Kirsten, and Grabbed Addison and held her in his arms. He looked up to the score board and saw that he received straight 10's across the board. He had a shot at winning! He was so excited.

Ryan sat in awe for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was like the best dream. Just then the announcer came over the intercom. "We have the results of the 2006 pipeline masters tournament…"

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own the O.C…_ Scene 16 

All the competitors were asked to come up to the front. Ryan followed Tyler who looked at him.

Ty: "I never got to tell you, great wave kid."

Ry: "Thanks. And thanks for letting me take it."

Ty: "you deserved it. And you proved yourself. You know that you're the youngest kid to enter this competition right? At first I was thinking 'what can a 17 year old too. His too young' but you proved me wrong. You did great kid."

Ryan smiled. He couldn't believe that the best surfer in the United States was talking to him let alone telling him he was proud of him, and patting him on the back.

The announcer stood behind the podium. "this competition we have seen some of the best we have seen all year. But there can only be one winner today. The top 3 in today's competition however will be recognized and the second place wined we receive $500,00 and the third place recipient will receive $300,000. so now…In third place, we have Matt Weirden!"

The crowd went wild as Matt stepped up and received a trophy and took some pictures with the press. Ryan grew increasingly nervous.

The announcer went on "in first and Second place were extremely close, but we can only award first place to one, so in second place we have Ryan Atwood."

Ryan was so excited! Second place! That meant that he was the second best surfer in the Untied States! He was so excited he practically ran up to receive his trophy. He took some pictures with the press and then stood on the pedestal to hear that Tyler Jordan had won first place again.

Ryan was extremely happy with the way the competition had turned out. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd make it to the finals, and better yet make second place. As Ryan was stepping down 2 men approached him.

Men: "Ryan I'm John Ren, and this is Nick Waller, we are representing Hurly and Billabong. After seeing you out there we would like to ask you to be a member of our team and we would like to sign you on. This would mean 1 million dollars from each Billabong, and Hurly a year, and we are even willing you buy you a house so you can surf more. Of course clothes and surf boards would be included."

Ryan beamed! This couldn't be happening. Billabong and Hurly signed on only the best! He couldn't believe this!

Men: "what do you say Mr. Atwood. Do you accept."

Ry: "of course I do."


	18. Chapter 18

Scene 17 

After the competition the Cohen's decided to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate. Sandy had chosen and expensive restaurant right on the water. They all got dressed up and headed out. The Cohen's were staying in the same hotel as Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were, so Ryan walked over to Sandy and Kirsten's room. He knocked on the door. Kirsten answered it happily.

Ki: "Oh Ryan! Im so proud of you I cant say it enough!" Kirsten said as she threw her arms around Ryan and gave him a big hug.

Ry: "Thanks Kirsten. I'm actually looking for Addison."

Ki: "oh ok, come on in."

Once Addison saw Ryan she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He picked he up and kissed her cheek.

Ry: "I missed you shorty!"

Add: "I missed you too, I didn't get to talk to you that much while you were away."

Ry: "I know. I'm sorry."

Add: "That's ok cause I still love you and you did VERY good"

Ry: "well thank you."

Add: "yup I'm going to be a surfer just like you."

Ry: "really?"

Add: "yup. Will you teach me?"

Ry: "of course I wouldn't let anyone else have the honor."

Ryan sat on he head as Addison sat next to him and bounced up and down happily. She was so excited to be with him, and Ryan was so excited to see her again. Kirsten watched from the living room of the large hotel room. She had tears in her eyes, and she watched. Sandy came behind her and put his arms around her.

Sa: "what's wrong Kirsten?"

Ki: "Sandy. I couldn't be happier." She hugged him, and Sandy looked over her to see Ryan and Addison deep in conversation, and she was giggling, and he began to tickle her. Sandy knew now why Kirsten had been crying.

Sa: "sweetie…"

Ki: "Sandy look at them together. How sweet they both are. It makes my blood boil that anyone would leave them."

Sa: "I know sweetie, but actually the other day I got a call in from work, saying that there mother was trying to contact us."

Ki: "you know why? Cause she saw Ryan's name in the paper, and I'm assuming by tomorrow morning she will see Ryan all over the paper with the deals of his new sponsors. She'll see that he has money, and lots of it and come back."

Sa: "I know, but sweetie don't worry she cant take them away."

Ki: "Please Sandy. Don't let her. I finally got my little girl…."

Sa: "I wont let her take her away. And she cant, were Addison's legal guardians now."

Ki: "but Ryan. He will go back to her. he will see that she's in trouble and he will try and help her. he'll end up loosing all that money, because that's what she's after!" Kirsten was practically yelling.

Sa: "I wont let him do that. I'm going to talk to him, set up a fund for his money and everything, I wont let him give her money. He's the child, she's the mother."

Sandy held Kirsten in her arms. Ryan walked over with Addison. She had on a new dress, and Ryan could tell that Kirsten had taken her shopping quite a few times. Addison was truly happy. He was so grateful to Sandy and Kirsten for helping him and his sister out. As he walked over he looked at Sandy and Kirsten.

Ry: "Everything alright?"

Ki: "yes Ryan. I'm just so happy." She said, and she pulled Ryan and Addison into a hug, and didn't let go.

Sa: "ok Kirsten, lets go out to dinner, try not to suffocate the kids."

Add: "what's suffocate?"

At Dinner Ryan sat down next to Marissa, and Seth and Summer were on his other side. He sat across from Sandy, Kirsten and Addison. They were all talking about how proud of Ryan they were and his new endorsement deals.

Se: "Ryan, your now richer then my parents, and about 50 of Newport. In 3 years you'll rule Newport."

Su: "Ya watch out Ryan, Julie Cooper will be coming after you! No offense Marissa."

Ma: "none taken, but your right she is a gold digger."

They all laughed, and had a great dinner, talking and being a big happy family.

Sa: "so Ryan, they said they would buy you a house?"

Ry: "ya and I'm thinking here in Hawaii"

Ma: "Here? now?"

Sa: "I actually think it's a great idea. We always talked about moving to Hawaii."

Su: "ya and Coop, your dads buying a house down here isn't he?"

Ma: "ya, but I have to stay in Newport to finish school."

Ry: "no I think ill stay in Newport till next Summer too. Then ill come down here, I'm not quite sure I want to leave just yet."

Su: "Then it's settled! Next Summer were moving to Hawaii!" Summer said Happily.

Sa: "I'll drink to that! Cheers!"

All: "Cheers!"

The night lasted a few more hours, until Sandy and Kirsten retired for the night.

Ki: "Were going to go to bed. Addison is up a little late."

Add: "I can handle it."

Sa: "but its time for bed." Sandy said laughing.

Addison Kissed all of them goodnight and hugged Ryan once more.

Add: "Night big bro!"

Ry: "night little Sis." Ryan laughed.

After Sandy, and Kirsten left with Addison the fab 4 decided to head down to the lobby to talk. As they sat down a number of people came up to Ryan asking for his autograph. It was so new for Ryan he wasn't used to it.

Se: "you got the girls before, and now you get more. What's up with that."

Ry: "Well you got Summer."

Se: "That is true."

Ma: "What am I Chopped liver?"

Ry: "nope, I never said I wanted any other girl."

Marissa cooed and kissed Ryan. They all sat talking for a few more hours before Marissa whispered into Ryan's ear. "how about we go upstairs to celebrate."

Ryan laughed and jumped up grabbing Marissa's hand.

Ry: "well were going to go to sleep. I'm a little tired."

Ma: "night guys."

As Ryan and Marissa left Summer looked at Seth.

Su: "Hmm…wonder what they're up to." She laughed as she grabbed Seth's a\hand and together they headed up to their room.

Se: "that's not fair Ryan gets to have all the fun."

Su: "well Cohen would you like to have fun?"

Se: "Summer would I turn you down?"

Su: "Lets go!" Summer giggled as she and Seth ran back to their room.

_Review please!_


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 18 

Everyone was getting ready to head back to Newport They were packing, and the girls were doing some last minute shopping. Ryan and Seth headed down to the pool. Sandy soon followed.

Sa: "Ahh Hawaii. Wish we didn't have to leave."

Ry: "Me too, although California isn't that bad."

Se: "Have you seen Newport?"

Sa: "Ya, Ryan your on the verge of running Caleb Nichol out!"

Ry: "What?"

Se: "money man. You got it."

They laughed and swam by the pool for a few hours, before it was time to go and catch the plane.

As soon as they got off the plane, they headed straight for their cars and straight home. While they were getting their luggage Julie Cooper came right up to them.

Ju: "congrats Ryan!" she cooed.

Ry: "thanks."

Ju: "Why don't you and Marissa stop in for Dinner?"

Ma: "mom, were having dinner with dad tomorrow night, and Ryans busy doing promotional stuff."

Ju: "Marissa there's always time for me."

Seth and Summer watched laughing. When Ryan and Addison first came to Newport Julie was all against it. She kept pouting and saying, "what are they thinking taking in a fugitive, and Kirsten is was to old to have a child." And now since she found out about Ryan and all the money he would be making, suddenly she found him to be a perfect fit for not only Newport but Marissa.

Marissa was fed up with her mom. Ever since her mom and Jimmy got divorced Marissa moved in with Jimmy. She liked it much better this way, just having to see Julie on occasion.

Su: "she's moving in!" Summer giggled into Marissa's ear.

Ma: "not if I can help it!" Marissa said pretending to be Holly.

Holly. She forgot about Holly. She knew the instant they got home, Holly would be waiting for Ryan. She would be all over him at the next party and trying to steal him from Marissa.


	20. Chapter 20

Scene 19 

The Summer was nearing an end, and Seth, Summer and Marissa were getting ready to head back to school. Ryan on the other hand had gotten really good grades, so he was able to graduate high school a year early. Since they were all heading back to school Ryan was going to be surfing, and preparing for his upcoming surfing competition's Since Billabong and Hurly decided to sponsor him he was in a new surfing contest every week. They would fly him out to Hawaii and he would surf for two hours, come in first place and take home $5,000 along with other cool prizes. Sometimes Marissa would even come with him and they would spend the weekend together.

It had been 4 months since Ryan and Marissa had started dating, and everything was going great. They of course had their little arguments, but they got over it in a few hours. They couldn't wait for School to end so they all could head out to Hawaii. Seth, Summer, and Marissa were even looking at colleges down there, and the girls had been so excited.

There was a knock on the pool house door.

Ry: "come in."

Se: "RYAN! I can't believe this!" Seth said exasperated as he fell onto the bed.

Ry: "what Seth?"

Se: "School tomorrow Ryan! SCHOOL!"

Ry: "well look at it this way Seth, Summer will be there to protect you."

Se: "That's true."

Ry: "Play station?"

Se: "it's like you read my mind."

They sat and played play station for a few Hours having their Seth/Ryan time, because tonight they Both had big "Back to school" Dates with their respective girlfriends.

Ryan Pulled up to Marissa's house. HE was dressed nicely, with kakis, and a nice long sleeve button down shirt. As he pulled up to her father's new house he got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Marissa was the first one to come to the door and she pulled it open smiling. She had on a short Red dress, with high silver heels. She looked so beautiful Ryan thought.

Ma: "Hey handsome." Marissa giggled as she kissed him and led him into the house.

Ry: "you look beautiful" He said as he pulled her in closer to him.

Ma: "well I had to dress; I mean you're hot, so I had to be hot." She joked

Ry: "you ready?"

Ma: "yup let me get my purse."

Jimmy rounded the corner and saw Ryan.

Ji: "Oh Hey Ryan!"

Ry: "Hey Mr. Cooper."

Ji: "Marissa has been talking about your date tonight all day."

Ry: "Well that's good because I've been thinking about it for a while."

Ji: "I'm glad you're the one dating my daughter." Jimmy said seriously.

Just then Marissa came back with her purse in her hand.

Ma: "you ready to go?"

Once they got in the car Marissa giggle and leaned over and kissed Ryan's cheek. She smiled at him.

Ry: "what?" Ryan asked laughing.

Ma: "you won my dad over!" she giggled.

Ry: "what can I say I'm a likeable guy."

Ma: "hmmm."

Ry: "hey you were begging me and pleading trying to go out with me."

Ma: "oh ya right!"

Ry: "face it Marissa. You're always all over me."

Ma: "where are we going anyways?" Marissa asked changing the subject.

Ry: "you'll see"

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Scene 20 

Ryans car pulled up to the beach, and he walked to Marissa's side and helped her out.

Ma: "what are we doing at the beach?"

Ry: "just come on. And close your eyes."

Ryan took her hand and led her to the lifeguard stand where they first met. He uncovered her blind fold and kissed her neck.

Ma: "oh Ryan this is so beautiful!"

Ry: "well you deserve it."

Ryan had set up a table with a white table cloth and candles. It looked so beautiful. Marissa was so happy she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Ma: "Ryan."

Ry: "yes?"

Ma: "I love you."

Ry: "I love you too."

They were the words that they both had been waiting to say for so long, and now they just came out. They both smiled at each other and leaned across the table and gave each other a kiss.

Seth and Summer were on their way to the yard. It was the empty deserted park where the carnival was help. Seth had led Summer along to a place where he had set out a blanket and had a picnic lunch waiting.

Su: "Seth this is beautiful."

Se: "This is where we had out first kiss."

Su: "I know. And it was magical." She joked smiling at him

The kissed and laid under the stars for a while with Seth's arm around Summer.

Se: "I love you summer. I always have." Seth whispered into her ear.

Su: "I love you too Seth."

They smiled and kissed then lay back again to watch the stars.

It was the perfect way to spend the day before school. Together and happy. This school year was going to be so much better.


	22. Chapter 22

Scene 21 

5 years later….

How their lives Changed…

Ryan:

Over the past years, Ryan had made his way in Surfing. He had gone on to win 3 pipeline masters, and had made about $7 million dollars over the course of the years. He was doing so well for himself. He had stayed really close with the Cohen's, and they all had moved to Hawaii. As for him and Marissa, they had broken up and few times, but gotten back together. Now their love was stronger than ever, and they had just bought a new house together.

Marissa:

Marissa graduated from College, and got a job as a fashion designed. Her and Summer opened a new clothing boutique and were doing quite well for themselves. They had even gotten to fly out to Paris a few times to promote their new line.

Seth:

Seth and Summer, like Ryan and Marissa broke up for about 3 years, but then recently got back together. They decided to take things to another level, and followed in Ryan and Marissa's footsteps in buying a house. The house they bought was on the same street as Ray and Marissa's. Of course it wasn't as big, or at the point but it was still very nice. The best thing about it as that it was a 2 min walking distance from Ryan and Marissa's. Seth also got a job as a comic book designer. He loved his job, and he had created a new comic book around the lives of the fab 4. there was surfer boy, geekatron, Sexi Summi, and Trendy Lady.

Summer:

Summer had loved the boutique her and Marissa started. She loved working so close to Marissa and now that the fab 4 was back and stronger than ever she was so excited. Summer couldn't wait to get married and move on. She was hoping she would marry Seth. Summer couldn't have been happier with her new house, and she couldn't wait to decorate it.

Addison:

Addison was now 7, and she had become so close to Sandy and Kirsten that she even called them mom and dad. Her mother had come looking for her and Ryan, but Sandy stepped in and only allowed monitored visiting. Ryan told he she needed to clean up on her own, and he wouldn't help her with money, but he would help her any other way. He even found her a job, that she didn't keep for very long. Addison loved being at the Cohen's, she had even started school, and loved it. She was a very smart girl, and she loved living in Hawaii and going to watch Ryan surf all the time.

Sandy:  
Sandy had stayed pretty much the same. He was so excited to have the boys so close, and he was thrilled that they were back together with their respective girlfriends. They had often come to dinner at their house, and Sandy and Kirsten often had dinner at Ryan and Marissa's house with Seth and Summer as well.

Kirsten:

Kirsten loved having Addison and Ryan now part of the family. She loved having dinner at the kids houses, and going to all Ryan's surfing competitions. She was so proud of the boys and all they had accomplished. She was also very proud of the girls. She couldn't wait until they were all officially a family.

_Ok guys review, because I don't know if I should do 3 more chapters or 20, so review so I know what you guys think._

_Thanks I love all your comments!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Scene 22**

Ryan walked into his and Marissas new house. He had designed it himself and hired an architect and builder to build it. It had taken about 8 months to finish, but once it was completed it was beautiful. Ryan had said the Marissa could do all the decorating in the house, because she was so excited about it. It had taken her and Summer a whole week of shopping to finish the decorating. They had hired painters and moviers and were soon finished. The house turned out to be perfect, just the way he and Marissa had wanted it.

Ryan saw Marissa sitting on the couch and walked over to her and kissed her on her head.

Ry: "Hey babe what did you do today?"

Ma: "Oh I desighned a new dress. Its perfect."

Ry: "That's good, did you stop in your store today?"

Ma: "nope, Summer did. We just hired a new girl, Lisa to manage the boutique while we deisign. Shes great! Shes so into the store, and shes a total orginazation, neat freak so shes the perfect person for the job! Shes so dedicated I bet she'll pull so many extra hours getting everything perfect."

Ry: "well that's exactly what you need."

Ma: "ya I couldtn be more excited!"

Ry: "That's good babe im happy for you. is your work schedule busy for next week?"

Ma: "Well we run our own business. Its flexible especially now with Lisa. I don't even have to go to the store anymore I can stay home in my stich room and deisgn all day. Why you ask?"

Ry: "get this! I have an interview with David Letterman! I get to go on the show! Then the next night I get to go on TRL, and after that I have the Elen Deenerous show, and after that I get to do a skit on Saturday night live!"

Ma: "Oh my God Ryan! Im so excited!"

Ry: "ya and I was hoping you would come along with me."

Ma: "New York?"

Ry: "yup. It's a whole week, but it'll be worth it."

Ma: "ya! And I can check out some of the shops there, and get some new ideas!"

Ry: "so it's a business trip for us both!"

Ma: "wow. Our lives have gotten so hectic."

Ry: "but I couldn't ask for anything better. Or anyone"

Ma: "me neither. I just hope it settles down soon."

Ry: "I promise you it will."

Ma: "we could retier now." Marissa said laughing. She walked up to Ryan and placed her arms around him.

Ry: "we don't need the money, so we can calm down."

Ma: "I love you."

Ry: "I love you too."

They kissed and fell back onto the couch. They were so inlove it was ridiculous. They began making out on the couch, and clothing started coming off. Eventually They were both left on the couch sweatily, naked and tired.

Ma: "That was amazing."

Ry: "Maybe next time we should take it to the bedroom."

Ma: "I guess your right, but I just couldn't wait…"

Ry: "upstairs?"

Ma: "after you."

Marissa giggled and Ryan picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom for round number 2.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews guys! The more you review the more I want to write so keep them coming…also I have a10 more chapters so ill post a few each day. Scene 23 

Seth was sitting at the desk scribbling his next comic book. Summer walked into the small room and sat across from him. She stared at him with a big smile on her face. He looked up at her and smiled back.

Se: "what are you looking at."

Su: "your just a hottie."

Se: "your right. You should be grateful, I took a nerd like you under my wing."

Summer laughed and threw one of the pillows at him.

Su: "Cohen! Way to ruin the moment."

Seth pushed the chair back and opened his arms signaling for her to come sit on his lap. She smiled and stood up and walked toward him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Su: "Cohen I love you."

Se: "I love you too Summer."

They began heavily making out. Seth tried to pick her up, but failed. Summer pulled away and laughed.

Su: "God Cohen you are sooo weak!"

Se: "I wasn't made for muscles!"

Su: "well you almost ruined the moment"

Se: "almost?"

Su: "lucky for you, I'm in the mood" Summer laughed as she tackled him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the study and upstairs to their bedroom. Seth and Summer were about to have a little fun of their own as well.


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own anything of the O.C_ Scene 24 

Ryan had just gotten out of the water from Surfing. The place where Ryan surfed was his and Marissa's private beach, since they had built their house right on the point. Therefore Ryan could surf all the time by himself never having to worry about other surfers trying to catch his waves or steal any of his new moves. He also didn't have to worry about the paparazzi taking pictures of him. That had become so annoying. Ever since Ryan had won the pipeline 5 years ago he had constantly had paparazzi all around him talking pictures, and people asking for autographs the whole time.

Ryan looked over to the shore and saw a figure sitting on the beach. Must be Seth Ryan thought as he paddled in.

Se: "Hey man."

Ry: "what's up?"

Se: "we haven't had Seth Ryan time in soooo long! What's up with that?"

Ry: "Well when I deigned the house guess what?"

Se: "What?"

Ry: " I built a room. For men only. That way we can have Seth Ryan time without Summer and Marissa bothering us. They have the stitch room, so we get the lounge room."

Se: "Is there play station?"

Ry: "Big screen, and a bar, and a pool table, a mini fridge, arcade games, computers, and even a ping pong table!"

Se: "SWEET! What's in the mini fridge?"

Ry: "pudding"

Se: "tapioca?"

Ry: "tapioca."

Se: "Ryan you're the best!"

Ry: "so I've been told…" Ryan laughed.

Se: "does Summer know about this room, cause she could get mad."

Ry: "ya Marissa told her, and she's cool with it. Her and Summer decided to make the stitch room into a girls only room, and they went shopping buying stuff for it. God only knows what's in there."

Se: "you haven't even gone into a room in your own house."

Ry: "no."

Se: "must be nice to be in the riches!" Seth laughed.

Ry: "I haven't gone into it only because Marissa told me it was off limits."

Se: "your worse than grandpa."

Ryan laughed and toweled off then he and Seth headed up to the house for some Seth Ryan time.

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Scene 25**

Once Ryan and Seth had played a few games of play station, Ryan paused the game and looked over at Seth.

Ry: "Seth…" Ryan said suddenly becoming serious.

Se: "Ryan were in the middle of a game…" Seth protested.

Ry: "Seth I love her."

Se: "what?"

Ry: "Marissa, Seth I love her."

Se: "well I know that. Every time you're together your always making googly eyes and you cant keep your hands off each other."

Ry: "Seth I'm going to ask her to Marry me."

Se: "WHAT! Ryan this is big! I mean B-I-G!"

Ry: "I know! I've thought about it for a while, and she's the one."

Se: "I think that's great man."

Ry: "Thanks."

Se: "have you bought the ring yet?"

Ry: "no, not yet. I'm thinking of having Kirsten and Summer come with me to pick it out. You know so I get the perfect one."

Se: "I think that's a good idea."

Ry: "I have it all planned out too. You know the way im going to ask her."

Se: "when? When will you ask her?"

Ry: "I'm going to ask Jimmy's permission first."

Se: "ahhh a good man Ryan. You know you already have his blessing though. He LOVES you. I wish I could say that for the way Summers dad thinks about me."

Ry: "well I just think its right to ask, I called him, and I'm meeting him tomorrow at the club for lunch. He'll probably bring Julie with him, because she has no other life."

Se: "she'll approve."

Ry: "That I know. All she sees is dollar signs."

Se: "well Ryan I'm happy for you."

Ry: "Thanks."

Se: "So let's hear the plan…"


	27. Chapter 27

Scene 26 

Ryan walked into the Cohen's house. He knew they were just about to sit down and eat. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Addison sitting on the counter doing simple math homework. When she saw him she jumped up and ran to him.

Add: "Ryan! I didn't know you were coming!"

Ry: "ya I actually have to tell you guys something."

Sa: "what could that be?"

Ki: "is everything alright?" Kirsten asked worriedly.

Sandy and Kirsten had just walked into the room.

Ry: "no actually everything's great. I have some good news."

Sa: "What's that?"

Add: "are you and Marissa getting a pony?"

Ry: "No, Addison. I'm actually going to ask Marissa to marry me."

Kirsten and Addison began to squeal. Kirsten looked at Ryan with tears streaming down her face and she walked over to him and gave him a giant hug.

Ki: "Ryan I'm so happy. For you."

Sa: "good for you Ryan. I think it's a smart decision. She's the girl for you." Sandy said clapping Ryan on the back.

Add: "Yes! Ryan I'm soooo happy!"

Ry: "Thanks. I really do love her I cant wait."

Ki: "Oh honey that's great."

Sa: "So who knows?"

Ry: "you and Seth. I'm having lunch with Jimmy and Julie tomorrow to ask them for their permission."

Sa: "well that's very nice. But you know they'll say yes."

Ki: "yes of course, but it's the right thing to do. And then?"

Ry: "and then I tell Summer, and I would like it if you and her would come help me pick out a ring."

Ki: "I would love to. Thank you for thinking of me."

Ry: "well you are my mom."

It was the very first time Ryan had ever called her mom. She was so excited that even more tears began to run down her face and she hugged him tightly. She was so touched. Sure Addison called her 'mom' but that was different. She was little, and she never knew much of a mother before, but Ryan was older.

Sa: "when will you ask her?"

Ry: "when we get back from New York. I have a whole plan."

Sa: "well if you need any help-"

Ry: "ill give you a call."

All 4 hugged, truly happy. Ryan couldn't have asked for a better family. But now he would have Marissa to be his wife, and he would be a much happier man.

_Ok review I have more chapters coming you way, but review these first! Thanks to all of you who are reading!_

_I get really excited when I see more comments! So make me happy _:)


	28. Chapter 28

Scene 27 

Ryan, Jimmy and Julie sat at a small table in the corner of the club sipping on drinks and cocktails.

Ry: "so I actually asked you here for a reason."

Ji: "What's that?"

Ry: "you know that I love your daughter more than anything. I can't imagine my life without her. And recently I have been thinking a lot about the future, and what's going to happen down the road, and she's in it. She's in my dreams. I love her, and I wish to make her my wife."

Ju: "aww" Julie clasped her mouth happily and cooed.

Ry: "if it's alright with you I would like to ask your daughter to marry me."

Ji: "Ryan, I've said it before, I can't think of anyone better for my daughter."

Ju: "yes! Yes!"

Ji: "of course Ryan. You have our permission. You didn't even have to ask."

Ry: "I know I know, but it must be hard to give up your daughter."

Jimmy laughed, and looked up for a second. He smiled and then turned back to Ryan.

Ji: "ya it is, but I think that its time I do. And I know you can take care of her, and I know that you'll treat her right."

Ry: "thank you."

Ju: "we get to plan a wedding!"

Ry: "yes, but I haven't asked Marissa yet. I plan on asking her when we get back from New York."

Ji: "Well I'm happy for you both."

Ry: "thank you."

Ju: "A wedding! A Wedding!" Julie cooed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Scene 28**

Seth and Summer were sitting at the table eating dinner. They always ate dinner together every night, talking about their day and what's going on around them.

Su: "I cant believe Ryan's going to ask Coop to marry him! I'm so excited!"

Se: "I know. I'm happy for them I think they deserve it."

Su: "I know!"

Se: "Summer with Ryan and Marissa about to get engaged and all, I was thinking about us. You know we never really talked about marriage."

Su: "Seth I think about marriage all the time."

Se: "to me?"

Su: "no mostly to James Franco, or Paul walker."

Se: "hey.."

Su: "of course to you silly."

Se: "and you think…"

Su: "I think hat someday we should settle down and get married."

Se: "but not now?"

Su: "we still have some stuff to work out Seth. Were not perfect, but I think that we still need some time."

Se: "time? Like a month, years."

Su: "when its time we'll know. It'll be right."

Se: "right."

Su: "Seth I love you. By waiting doesn't mean I love you any less, it just gives me time to love you more, and want this more and more."

Se: "I love you to Summer."

Su: "until Christmas."

Se: "Christmas?"

Su: "yes let's have this conversation again at Christmas. I think that's our time." Summer giggled and smiled at Seth.

Seth scooted toward her and kissed her forehead. He put one arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. They were truly happy together, but they weren't ready for marriage quite yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Scene 29 

Ryan and Marissa had just gotten back from New York. They had walked into the house and threw their luggage on the floor and collapsed onto their bed.

Ma: "That as a fun trip."

Ry: "ya it was."

Ma: "I love traveling with you."

Ry: "I promise that we'll travel again. All work out of the way."

Ma: "Ok. Lets go somewhere romantic."

Ry: "you always talked about Italy."

Ma: "oh Ryan we should totally go!"

Ry: "we will."

Ma: "I love you."

Ry: "I love you too."

Ryan pulled Marissa close and passionately kissed her. She smiled at him. She felt so comfortable in his arms.

Ma: "I'm exhausted."

Ry: "Me too. We should get some rest; I actually planned a whole day for us tomorrow."

Ma: "What tomorrow?"

Ry: "well we came back from New York a day early, so I planned a whole day. Just you and me."

Ma: "for what?"

Ry: "a romantic getaway."

Ma: "where are we going?"

Ry: "well no, not far, but a getaway, from everyone. New York was fun and all, but it wasn't romantic. It wasn't just you and me, and candles and skimpy clothing…"

Ma: "oh ya? Well we had out fun without clothing…" Marissa giggled.

Ry: "yes we did, but I planned something really special."

Ma: "I can't wait." She said sincerely.

Ry : "me neither." Ryan pulled the covers back and climber into bed with Marissa. They immediately assumed to their usual positions; Ryan on his back with his arm around Marissa protectively, and her head resting on his chest, while she wraps her arm around his body. Comfortable and content in each others arms they fell asleep to each others steady breathing.

The next morning Ryan woke up and looked over at Marissa who was still asleep. He kissed her fore head and quietly got out of bed. He walked over to their master bathroom, and undressed, and hopped into the shower.

He let the water run over his body, mentally preparing himself for getting up enough guts to ask Marissa to marry him that night. He head a tap on the door, and Marissa pulled back the shower curtain and peaked in.

Ma: "Mind if I join you?"

Ry: "do I ever?" Ryan laughed.

Marissa quickly undressed and joined Ryan in the shower. They spent a good hour in the shower, showering, among other things. Once they hopped out they looked at the time. 1:00pm.

Ma: "whoa it's late."

Ry: "I know, I think we should head out around 3. Ok?"

Ma: "ya. Head out? Where-"

Ry: "you'll see."

Ryan and Marissa spent the next 2 hours just talking, getting dressed and enjoying each others company until Ryan looked at Marissa. Her hair was down and wavy and she wore a short little red dress that accented all her curves.

Ry: "you look absolutely beautiful."

Ma: "and you look dashing and debonair."

Ry: "Shall we precede?" Marissa giggled and linked her arm in Ryan's and followed him down the stairs.

Ryan led her into the kitchen, and out the huge French doors to the beautiful patio. They looked over out at the ocean. They had a beautiful view. Marissa glanced down at the beach, and saw a lifeguard stand.

Ma: "Ryan what's that?"

Ry: "That's where we met Marissa. In that exact lifeguard stand. I bought it. For us."

Marissa's eyes began to water and she grabbed Ryan and kissed him.

Ma: "oh Ryan I love you so much."

Ry: "I love you too, but it's too early to cry." Ryan laughed.

Ryan took her hand in his and led her down the stairs and over to the life guard stand. Once they reached the lifeguard stand he handed her a bouquet of roses, and walked her up the stand. When they got in Marissa looked around. Ryan had set up a little table, with a white table cloth, and beautiful plate settings. There was a single red rose in a beautiful vase in the middle of the table.

The inside had lights draped around it, and candles placed in the frames, and on the railings. Tears steadily flowed down Marissa's cheek, and she squeezed Ryan's hand. He led he over to her seat and pulled it out for her. she smiled and sat down as he pushed it back in for her.

Ry: "and on the menu? Burgers and fries. I didn't want to even try for the fancy meal, because I know you."

Ma: "Hamburgers! Ryan their my favorite!" Marissa said.

The reason why Marissa loved Ryan so much was that he did things differently. Sure he had tons of money, but he didn't flaunt it. They never went to fancy restaurants just o say they went their, or make their appearance to have people talking. They went to the small diners and had burgers, and pizza. He knew what she liked and, never went above and beyond. She loved him for that.

Ma: "Thank you Ryan."

He smiled and sat down. They ate their meal, mostly just gazing into each others eyes, and smiling like they were teenagers again. They finished their burgers and placed their napkins on the plate.

Ma: "I don't know of too many people who eat burgers and fries on fancy china."

Ry: "For you anything." Ryan said laughing.

Ma: "Thank you Ryan this is great."

Ry: "Oh no there's still more. Don't forget about dessert. But first we should take a walk come on."

Ryan took Marissa's hand. He leaned in and kissed her then whispered in her ear. "it's a surprise" then he covered her eyes with a blind fold and led her to the other side of the point where there as a grassy private park. Once they stepped into the park Ryan took off the blind fold.

Marissa stared ahead looking at the Ferris wheel, and tears poured even harder down her cheeks.

Ma: "oh my god Ryan!"

Ry: "I rented this. Because on a Ferris wheel is where we had our first kiss."

Marissa grabbed him and kissed him hard, then grabbed his hand and led him over to the Ferris wheel.

Ma: "can we ride it?"

Ry: "of course."

There was a man that was operating the Ferris wheel just for them. They hopped on and took a ride on the Ferris wheel. They made out the whole time, just like they did in high school.

Ry: "ready for our next activity?"

Ma: "what can you have that's better than this?"

Ry: "you'll see."

Ryan again took her hand and they walked over to the other beach, and all the way down. Marissa stopped about a mile away from a small tiki hut. She covered her mouth with her hands and tackled Ryan kissing him again.

Ma: "Aww Ryan you didn't!"

Ry: "and That! Is the hut we first-"

Ma: "made love." Marissa finished his sentence. "can we go in?"

Ry: "yes come on."

They walked over to the tiki hut, and pushed the entrance curtain aside. Ryan held It open as Marissa climbed in. When she got inside she noticed there was a blanked and a picnic basket waiting on the floor with candles all around.

Ry: "and now dessert."

Ryan opened the picnic basket and pulled out 2 pieces of cheesecake, Marissa's favorite. Ryan sat down and spread his legs, while Marissa sat between them leaning against his chest.

Ry: "I love you more than this world." Ryan whispered into her ear.

Ma: "I love you too Ryan. I couldn't picture my life without you. This had been the best night of my entire life."

Ry: "and Marissa I cant picture my life without you."

He moved over so the were both sitting across from each other on the blanket. Ryan took her hand in his and kissed it.

Ry: "I have been thinking about the future, and in all my dreams your in it. I cant imagine living without you Marissa. You make me a better person. You make me happier. Never in a million years did I think I could be this happy."

Ma: "And you have made me soo happy too."

Ry: "Marissa I don't ever want to loose you."

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He got down on one knee and looked into Marissa's eyes.

Ry: "Marissa cooper, will you Marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Scene 30**

Marissa looked across from her. she couldn't believe her eyes. Ryan was proposing to her! she was so happy! She could barley see her eyes had so many tears in them.

Ma: "Yes! Yes I will marry you Ryan Atwood!" Marissa screamed as she tackled him and kissed him.

Ryan placed the ring on her finger and she looked down and smiled. It was a white gold band with a Huge diamond in the center, and 2 smaller ones on each side of the bigger one. It was perfect, it was exactly the ring she had imagined ever since she was a little girl. It was a perfect ring, and a perfect guy.

She looked into Ryan's eyes, they were both so happy, that they laid back and made love in the same tiki hut that they had first had sex in.

Seth and Summer were out to dinner at a new restaurant on the pier. They had gone to dinner with Sandy and Kirsten.

Summer looked down at her watch. It was 12:00pm.

Su: "oh I wonder if he asked her yet!" she cooed.

Ki: "I hope so I'm so happy for them."

Su: "I know what he did was so romantic."

Sa: "I know, he showing me up."

Su: "you too Cohen take notes from Ryan."

They all laughed and talked about Ryan and Marissa and the future wedding. They knew Marissa would say yes, there was no way she would think twice.

Su: "where do you think they'll have it?"

Ki: "I don't know, but I bet it will be absolutely beautiful, and perfect knowing those two, and their obsession with the little details."

Su: "I cant wait."

Sa: "I never actually talked to Ryan about when they were planning on getting married. Do they plan on waiting a year or 2, or only waiting 8 months?"

Se: "I have no idea, I just hope no one asks me about flower arrangements."

Ki: "trust me Seth no one will ask you about flower arrangements."

Se: "im not so bad."

Sa: "don't push it son."

They talked for about another hour until Kirsten's cell phone began to jingle. She looked down at the called I.D, 'Ryan's cell' flashed across the screen.

Ki: "its them!"

Sa: "put it on speaker."

Kirsten flipped open as the 4 of them crowded around the tiny phone.

Ki: "hello?"

Ry: "hey are you all there?"

Se: "ya it's me Summer and the rents."

Ma: "Hey!"

Su: "Coop!"

Ma: "WERE ENGAGED!" Marissa yelled excitedly!

Everyone was so excited they all started clapping, and the girls screeched. It was such a great night, they all couldn't be happier.


	32. Chapter 32

**Scene 31**

4 months later….

Summer, Marissa and Kirsten all sat on Marissa's and Ryan's back porch looking out at the ocean. They sat around the marble table, with books, planners, and seating arrangements all around them. They were in the midst of planning out Ryan and Marissa's wedding.

Ki: "Ok so let's go over this from the start."

Su: "ok so the Weddings on the beach."

Ma: "yes, small only about 30 people."

Ki: "yes, and the reception is in the Coconut bay resort."

Su: "aww Coop its going to be so nice that's the prettiest place I've EVER seen. Oh and a wedding on the beach is sooo romantic, especially when it was a beach where you guys met."

Ki: "it really is perfect Marissa."

Ma: "I know but it has to be perfect."

Su: "Ok and the Colors are Black and White, and baby blue?"

Ma: "yes, and dark blue too. The brides maids will be wearing baby blue, and the groomsmen will have baby blue ties as well. The table cloths will be baby blue, but I plan on having dark blue vases, and dark blue glitter or flower petals on the tables. I think it will be a nice contrast."

Ki: "you're right that is perfect."

Su: "and what flowers? Have you talked to Ryan about that?"

Ma: "Ryan and flowers? I don't think so. But I think maybe white roses."

Ki: "that's good, I think white is perfect."

The girls sat discussing the wedding for a few more hours. They were all excited and kept squealing and jumping up and down. Soon Kirsten stood up.

Ki: "girls I must go I have to get Addison off the bus."

Ma: "ok give her a kiss for us."

Ki: 'I will, send the boys my love."

Ma: "I was thinking you all should come here for dinner tomorrow night. By then all the planning should be done, and we can show the boys everything."

Su: "that's a great idea."

Ki: "perfect. See you then." Kirsten hugged the girls goodbye and led herself out of the huge mansion.

Summer and Marissa sat in silence looking out at the ocean for a while. It was beautiful, and they finally got to spend some time together not consumed by wedding plans. Ryan was off promoting Billabong at a local sports shop, and Seth was at work.

Su: "Coop I'm really happy for you. I think you definitely chose the right guy."

Ma: "ya. I know I did. I love him so much, Summer."

Su: "I can see."

Ma: "what about you and Seth. Have you given marriage a thought?"

Su: "well right after you guys got engaged we talked about it. I told him I wasn't ready yet, and he should wait a while to ask me. but the more I thought about it, and hung out with you, I realize that I guess I do want it."

Ma: "now?"

Su: "well after your wedding. Its your time."

Ma: "Summer, don't worry you and Seth will end up like Ryan and I in no time."

Su: "ya I just hope I didn't give him the wrong impression. Like that I didn't or don't want to marry him."

Ma: "its Seth. I'm sure he's talking to Ryan about it right now saying…'I just don't know when I should ask her.'"

The girls laughed and laid back catching some rays of sun, and baking in the warm Hawaii air.


	33. Chapter 33

Scene 32 

Ryan had just gotten out of his promotion thing at the swim suit store. All he really did was shake hands, sign autographs and take pictures with the locals. He didn't mind this type of thing, but today all he had his mind on was Marissa and the wedding. He couldn't wait. Right now, in this point in his career he was focusing on getting a lot done now. He had told his agents that once he and Marissa got married, he still wanted to surf and do his thing, but take the promotional stuff down a bit. He was tired of going to all these interviews, and photo shoots. He was a surfer, not a Hollywood actor.

Ryan walked to his car. He had finally got the car that he had dreamt about since he was 10. a red Lamborghini. He hopped in and turned the ignition. As he was pulling out of the parking lot he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

Se: "Hello?" Seth said flipping his phone open.

Ry: "what are you up to?"

Se: "I'm just leaving work now. Except Summer is at your house, so I have nothing planned."

Ry: "ok, how bout some play station."

Se: "ill be at your house in 20 mins."

Ry: "you need a lounge like mine. I'm running out of pudding."

Se: "Ryan, Summer wouldn't allow that."

Ry: "right, well see you in 20."

Ryan pulled the car into the driveway and got out. He walked around the car, expecting it. He loved that car. Then he waked inside, looking around the house for Marissa. He spotted her and Summer out back, and walked outside.

Ry: "hey babe." Ryan said giving her a kiss and sitting next to her on her lounge chair.

Ma: "Hey sweetie."

Ry: "Hey Summer."

Su: "Atwood." Summer laughed.

Ry: "So what have you guys been up to today? Let me guess-"

Ma: "wedding planning." Marissa giggled into Ryan's lips as she gave him a big kiss.

Su: "but good news Atwood everything's in place and were 99 done."

Ry: "good, are you happy with it?" Ryan asked Marissa.

Ma: "yes, I just have to run a few more things by you."

Ry: "its not flowers is it?"

Ma: "you just have to stand there and say yes or no." she giggled.

Su: "how was the promotional thing?"

Ry: "same as usual."

Ma: "well, in a few months you wont have to do that as much."

Ry: "ya I know, I wish surfing, was just surfing." Ryan laughed.

The doorbell rang, and the girls looked at each other.

Ma: "who could that be?"

Ry: "oh that's Seth."

Su: "Seth? Since when does he ring the doorbell he always just barges in."

Ma: "Since he walked in on Ryan and I making out half naked, and we told him he has to ring the bell."

Summer laughed, and stood up.

Su: "ill get it." She walked inside and through the kitchen, living room, and foyer to the door.

Se: "took long enough! Oh Summer my dear, sorry I thought you were Ryan."

Summer laughed and leaned in and gave him a big kiss. She pulled him inside and loosened his work tie for him.

Su: "I'm guessing you're here for some Seth, Ryan time?"

Se: "only a little bit, you've had Summer, Marissa time for ages now."

Su: "I know I know, go have fun."

Ryan walked into the foyer, and summer laughed at them.

Su: "you boys play nicely ok? No fighting over who wins this time." She laughed.

Seth looked at Ryan and pushed him toward the man lounge. He opened the door, pushed Ryan in and closed the door behind him. Ryan looked at him, confused as he walked over to the big leather couch and sat down.

Ry: "what's up with you?"

Se: "I have to show you something."

Ry: "Seth-"

Seth pulled something from behind his back and looked at Ryan. His eyes widened and he stood up and walked toward Seth.

Ry: "oh my god."


	34. Chapter 34

Scene 33 

Seth stood watching Ryan's reaction as he held the small box out in front of him. It contained a small ring. It wasn't as nice as the one Ryan got summer, but it was very pretty. It was a white gold band, with 3 tiny diamonds in the center. Ryan just looked at it.

Ry: "Seth are you going to propose."

Seth got down on one knee and looked at Ryan.

Se: "Ryan will you marry me?" he laughed.

Ry: "get up you idiot." Ryan laughed.

Se: "to be honest man I'm not sure."

Ry: "so why do you have an engagement ring?"

Se: "because someday I want to. And I want to be ready for when I do."

Ry: "soon?"

Se: "after you're wedding, probably a few months after. You know let things settle down."

Ry: "that's a good idea."

Se: "I think she wants to get married too. I mean I told you about before when's he said she wasn't ready, but lately, since she and Marissa have been consumed with wedding details I think I might want to ask her."

Ry: "well congrats man"

Se: "well enough sappy talk lets play some play station."

Ryan and Seth both threw themselves on the couch and played a few games of play station, before Seth and Summer headed home, and Marissa and Ryan sat down for a relaxing night together.


	35. Chapter 35

**Scene 34**

It was the day of the wedding. And everyone was so excited. The beach was beautiful, it had beautiful antique chairs lined in rows, with satin ribbons draped around them. Parting the rows of chairs was the isle, a dark blue satin walk way, with beautiful white stones outlining the side of it. There was a stone archway ahead made with white rocks, and dark blue, and baby blue ribbon was wrapped around it. It was simple, but it was elegant and beautiful. It was on the beach of the coconut bay resort, and it was one of the nicest beaches in Hawaii.

Marissa was in one of the rooms of the resort getting ready. She had on her dress, and her hair and make up was all ready, but she sat antsy, and excited, and nervous in the room. Summer, was her maid of honor, and Kaitlin was a brides maid. Addison was the flower girl. Marissa sat with the girls as they all cooed at how beautiful she looked, and how lucky she was.

Ka: "your so lucky to be marrying Ryan. He's a great guy Marissa."

Ma: "I know. I'm really happy."

Su: "that's good. 100?"

Ma: "1000 summer. That's how much I love him."

The girls all smiled, and let the tears roll down their cheeks. They all hugged and looked at each other. Summer, and Kaitlin looked at Marissa truly proud. Just then there was a light knock on the door, and the door opened to reveal Kirsten and Julie. Even though Julie wasn't that great of a mom, she was really happy for Marissa, and she had helped a lot with the wedding plans. They walked in dressed in almost the same identical dark blue dress. When they saw Marissa the both had tears streaming down their eyes. Julie ran over to Marissa and hugged her.

Ju: "oh! My babies getting married!" she cooed as she kissed Marissa.

Meanwhile in the room over, Ryan was getting ready with Seth, his best man, and Tyler his groomsman. Sandy and Jimmy also sat in the small room adjusting their tie.

Sa: "I'm really proud of you kid."

Ry: "Thanks Sandy."

Ji: "I'm glad you're the one I get to give my daughter to Ryan. I couldn't be happier."

Ry: "Thanks "no call me Jimmy, after all your part of the family now."

Ry: "thanks Jimmy." Ryan said smiling.

Jimmy clapped Ryan on the back and headed out to go check on Marissa.

Sa: "You ready to do this?"

Ry: "I couldn't be more ready." Ryan smiled.

The priest walked in and announced that the wedding would be starting an minute now, and that the guests had taken their seats. Sandy smiled and patted Ryan on the back and walked out into the hallway where he, Kirsten and Julie all took tier seats.

The wedding music began to play and the Addison walked down the isle throwing flowers out of her small basket, followed by the wedding processional and Ryan. Ryan waited at the alter as the music grew louder and everyone stood up and turned to the door to look at Marissa. She had emerged in the doorway, her armed linked with Jimmy's. She smiled at Ryan and let a small tear escape her eyes.

She slowly walked down the isle toward Ryan, never taking their eyes off each other. Once they got close Jimmy, pulled the veil back and gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek and handed her hand to Ryan. Marissa stood opposite of Ryan staring into his eyes. The both mouthed 'I love you' and stared into each others eyes as the priest began to talk.

It was time for the vows and Ryan and Marissa both read their vows.

Ry: "Marissa from the first time that I met you on the beach I knew you were the one for me. we have been through so much together, and I love every moment with you. As each day goes by I find myself loving you more and more, and you truly are the woman of my dreams. I couldn't think of anyone better to share my life with. I love you more than any star in the sky."

Marissa now had tears streaming down her face as she looked into Ryan's eyes.

Ma: "Ryan, you have always been the one to guide me, and the one that's always there. Your love shines through all the rest. You are my other half, making me the complete person I want to be. I cant imagine my life without you, or a day that I don't have you by my side. I love you more than anything. I have from the first day we ever met. I never believed in love at first sight, until I met you, and instantly knew you were the once for me. Ryan I love you more that you will ever know, and each day my love for you burns more and more."

The priest continued on as Marissa and Ryan stared into each others eyes.

Pr: "Ryan Atwood do you take Marissa Cooper to be your wife?"

Ry: "I do."

Pr: "Marissa Cooper, do you take Ryan Atwood to be your husband."

Ma: "you bet I do."

Pr: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ryan smiled and he and Marissa kissed, and rested their foreheads on each others. They both whispered 'I love you' then held hands and walked back down the isle as their friends and families cried and shouted for them happily.


	36. Chapter 36

Scene 35 

It has been 3 months since the wedding and it had seemed that things had finally calmed down. It was November and Thanksgiving was on its way. Marissa and Ryan were truly happy, and they were so excited to now be Mr. And Mrs. Ryan Atwood.

Marissa woke up that morning and looked at Ryan. He was quietly sleeping with his arm around her. She smiled at him, until she suddenly felt absolutely nauseous. She got up and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her as she threw up in the toilet. The door opened and Ryan came in after her and kissed the top of her head.

Ry: "are you Ok Marissa?"

Ma: "Ya I'm fine."

Ry: "you've been doing this every morning. Marissa are you…"

Ma: "Pregnant?" Marissa asked excitedly.

Ry: "Oh my god! We should buy one of those tests, if you are this would be so great!" Ryan said happily.

Ma: "we should. We have to meet Seth and Summer for lunch so we might as well pick one up on the way home."

Ry: "ok. Marissa that would be great."

Ryan smiled and he held Marissa close. He couldn't wait to have a baby with her. They had been trying ever since the wedding. They always discussed children and Ryan always told her how much he wanted them. She knew he would be great with them considering that he raised Addison all by himself for years. Could she be pregnant? Marissa thought as she laid in Ryan's arms.

Seth and Summer had been sitting in the restaurant for about 5 minutes waiting for Ryan and Marissa to show up.

Se: "Summer are you ok? You seem pale."

Su: "Fine Cohen I just don't like sea food."

Se: "Since when?"

Su: "Since now that it's making me sick." Summer said annoyed as she turned away from Seth.

Se: "ok. Can I get you some water?" Seth asked nicely.

Su: "no Seth, just leave me alone for a bit OK. I'm not 2 anymore."

Se: "I know I just wanted to help." Seth said defeated.

Just then Ryan and Marissa walked in. they were holding hands and smiling brightly. They were just so happy-go-lucky ever since they tired the knot.

Ma: "Hey you guys!"

Se: "hey!"

Ry: "how long have you been waiting?" Ryan asked as he took a seat next to Seth, with Marissa on his right.

Se: "not long."

Ma: "Sum, are you ok?"

Su: "ya can you come to the bathroom with me coop?" Summer said as she grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. She shut the door, and sat down on the couch in the nice expensive restaurant.

Ma: "What's up?"

Su: "Coop, I think I'm pregnant."

Ma: "Really? Because I think so too! Ryan and I are going to buy a test after lunch."

Su: "I took one this morning. It was positive."

Ma: "and you don't want that…"

Su: "Coop I'm not married! For you its perfectly fine, you guys are married, and all perfect, but Seth and I aren't. everyone's going to look at me like I'm some kind of terrible slut."

Ma: "Summer tons of people get pregnant before there married, heck tons get pregnant when there 15, and boyfriend less. You're in a good situation you said you and Seth talked about marriage?"

Su: "ya we did, but Coop I don't want to rush a wedding just because I'm pregnant."

Ma: "you don't even know for sure, those things aren't always right."

Su: "we'll see Coop."

They headed back out to the table, and had a nice lunch. Mostly Ryan, Seth and Marissa did all the talking while Summer quietly sat there, which was so not herself.

On the way home Ryan and Marissa stopped at a drug store to pick up a test. They brought it home, and Ryan handed the bag over to Marissa who took it into the bathroom and closed the door. Ryan sat on the bed waiting patiently. Soon the bathroom door flew open and Marissa ran over to Ryan and jumped on him and kissed him.

Ma: "Ryan! It was pink!"

Ry: "Oh my god!"

Ma: "I know! And I know those aren't always 100 so I'm going to call the doctor today and make an appointment right away so he can tell us for sure."

Ry: "Make it for Wednesday if you can, id really like to come with you."

Ma: "Ok. I love you so much!" Marissa said as she jumped off the bed and ran to get the phone book.

Ryan and Marissa had talked about a baby for so long and this dream may finally be coming true. They were so excited.


	37. Chapter 37

**Scene 36**

Summer was sitting in the cold waiting room of the doctors office. She was waiting for the results, of the pregnancy test. Sure she wanted to have a baby, and with Seth of course, but not now. She always had a plan of getting married first, and then having a baby. What would her father say? He would be so disappointed, he always told her to do things the right way.

Just then the doctor came out and called her name. She walked into the room. It was even smaller and she became increasingly nervous. The tall handsome doctor looked at her and opened up his records.

Dr: "Well Summer, you are in fact pregnant."

Su: "oh my god." Summer said putting her head in her hands.

Dr: "this is not good news?"

Su: "no it is, I mean the guy I'm dating, were almost engaged and I love him to death, I couldn't think of a better guy, and I really do want children. But not so soon. Maybe a year or two."

Dr: "Summer there are options. But I don't think you need to hear them. Your situation is ideal. The only better situation would be if you were already married, but from what you tell me you and your boyfriend soon will be. If its because you think your not ready, you need to think it over. Because once you get over the shock I'm sure you will be excited. Iv seen cases like yours before."

Summer smiled. Maybe the doctor was right. Summer thought about it. She was going to take a few weeks to think it over, and then tell Seth. First she wanted to keep it between her and the doctor for a while. Marissa wouldn't really understand. She's so excited that she might be pregnant. But she should be, she's married, and her and Ryan did things in the right order.

Summer walked out of the office and into her car. She sat in it for a few seconds before she turned the ignition. As she was about to pull away she saw a familiar car pull into the parking lot. It was Ryan and Marissa. She ducked down and watched them as they got out of the car. Ryan opened the door for her and took her hand and together they entered the building.

Once inside Ryan and Marissa approached the desk.

Ma: "were here to see Dr. Bently."

Wo: "right this way." The woman said showing them into a room. The woman told them the doctor would be in any second and then she left the room.

Ryan squeezed Marissa's hand and she planted a kiss on his lips. They both awaited an answer, they were hoping that the doctor would com back saying that they were in fact pregnant.

Dr: "Hello, Marissa and Ryan Atwood. How are you."

Ma: "good, but were hoping to be better, if you give us the right news." Marissa giggled.

Dr: "well ill just have to take a few tests, some blood samples, and then in about 30 minutes I can tell you if your in fact pregnant or not."

Ry: "ok. Thank you." Ryan smiled, and looked at Marissa. "Ill just be outside waiting." He said as he kissed her and left the room.

Dr: "your husband?"

Ma: "Yes, and we've been talking about children for quite some time now. I think it would be great if I was pregnant. Good timing, while were still young and we've been married for 4 months."

Dr: "that's good, I hope it comes back with the news you want."

After all the testing was done, Ryan came back into the room to wait with Marissa. They both stood and wrapped their arms around each other. The doctor entered the room smiling.

Dr: "good news."

Ma: "I'm pregnant!"

Dr: "your pregnant!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Scene 37**

Marissa and Ryan entered the house, both so Happy. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him up to the second story. (they lived in a 3 story house, except the 3rd story is their master bedroom, it takes up the whole 3rd floor) they walked in and out of the 4 guest bedrooms.

Ma: "Soon one of these will be a nursery."

Ry: "I think we should paint it green or yellow."

Ma: "ya, I think that would be perfect."

They kissed and sat on the floor of the room.

Ry: "I'm so happy."

Ma: "Me too, but I was thinking we should wait a month to tell anyone. Because the doctor told me that the first month of the pregnancy anything can happen and loosing the baby is common. I hope that doesn't happen to us, but I just want it to be between me and you for a while."

Ry: "I agree."

Summer walked inside and set her keys on the table. She walked into her bedroom and saw Seth sitting on the bed after just have gotten out of a shower.

Se: "morning. You left early this morning."

Su: "Seth I'm sorry."

Se: "for what?"

Su: "for the way I've been acting. I've been off."

Se: "I know I just wanted to give you your time."

Su: "Seth, I do love you."

Se: "I didn't doubt it. I just thought, since with Ryan and Marissa getting married and all…things were…"

Su: "Chaotic."

Se: "But Summer…"

Su: "I'm ready."

Se: "good. Me too."

_hey guys please review! im hoping to get up to 100 reviews wiothin the next chapter. the more i see reviews the more i want to write for you guys so keep reviewing please!_

_also thanks to all of you who have reviewed i love reading them, and seeing what you guys thing._


	39. Chapter 39

**Scene 38**

1 month later…

Marissa and Ryan had just returned home from a doctor's visit. Everything was going great in the pregnancy, and the doctor told them it should be a good healthy pregnancy. Ryan and Marissa had returned home so ecstatic. They called Sandy, Kirsten, Addison, Seth and Summer all over for dinner that night. They were planning on telling them their good news.

Marissa was setting up the table for dinner that night, and Ryan was in the Kitchen cooking up the chicken. Marissa walked up behind him and put her arms around him and nibbled on his ear.

Ma: "I love you."

Ry: "I love you too. And just think in a few months we'll be setting this table for 3, and there'll be a high chair right over there." Ryan pointed.

Ma: "I know I can't wait."

Summer sat on the bed waiting for Seth to get home. She had called him at work and told him to come home early, that she had some news. Just as she began thinking about how she would tell Seth her walked through the door.

Se: "Summer! Are you ok? I was worried."

Su: "Seth. I'm fine. I'm great actually. And I have something to tell you."

Se: "ok…"

Su: "Well remember when I was a little off a month ago, and you kept saying I looked sick and pale?"

Se: "yes…"

Su: "well that was morning sickness."

Se: "what? Summer are you-"

Su: "Pregnant. I took one of these tests that you buy at the drug store and it was positive. So to make sure I went to the doctor. He confirmed that."

Se: "how far along…"

Su: "1 month. The doctor told me that a lot of tings go wrong in the first month, and that I should wait to tell people, in case of something bad…."

Se: "and you didn't tell me?" Seth said a little annoyed.

Su: "Seth I was so scared…" Summer said as she began to cry.

Se: "Summer I'm not mad, I'm actually happy. I just wish you would have told me sooner, I could have gone with you."

Su: "I wasn't ready to tell you. But I am now. I'm ready for this baby, and I'm ready to be with you."

Seth got down and cupped her chin in his hand.

Se: "Summer I have been waiting to ask you for so long. I have been waiting for the right time."

He got down on one knee and looked at Summer. She knew what was coming and she began to cry. This was what she had wanted to happen, and like the doctor said it was all working out, and she was completely happy with the situation.

Se: "Summer Roberts will you marry me?"

Su: "I will!"

**REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

Scene 39 

It was time for dinner at the Atwood's. Ryan and Marissa was beaming, and Seth and Summer were as well. Once they all arrived and sat down for dinner, Ryan looked over at Marissa and squeezed her hand. It was time to tell them.

Ry: "as much as we love your company we actually invited you all here to tell you something."

Ma: "I'm pregnant!" Marissa squealed as did all the rest.

Sa: "a grandkid!"

Se: "actually dad, 2."

Ki: "twins?"

Ry: "no were not…that means…"

Ma: "congrats Summer!

Ki: "oh Summer, Seth congrats to you as well!"

Se: "and that's not it."

Su: "were engaged!" Summer squealed.

Marissa ran over to Summer and hugged her tightly. The 2 girls squealed for what seemed like hours. Ryan walked over to Seth and clapped him on the back.

Ry: "congrats man."

Se: "Thanks."

Sa: "well how far along are you girls?"

Summer and Marissa both yelled "1 month" at the same time. It was one of the best dinners they have ever had.

_ok i hope you like it, there will be BABIES soon! so review for me please!_


	41. Chapter 41

Scene 40 

Seth and Summer sat at dinner a week later talking about what they wanted to do about the wedding.

Su: "I think we should wait until the baby is born. I think its cheap when people get engaged and rush a wedding cause there pregnant."

Se: "ok. That might be good, especially with the excitement of the baby and all."

Su: "and something small, even smaller than Ryan and Marissa. Maybe even just Our parents and Ryan and Marissa, oh Addison of course."

Se: "I think that's the best."

Su: "Seth I love you and I cant wait."

Later that day Marissa and Summer went to the mall. They were shopping for maternity clothes, they didn't need them yet, but they were just so excited.

They decided to pop into the baby shops. They walked over to a rack of clothes and picked out a little pink jumper. The both cooed, and pick out some more little clothes.

Ma: "what are you hoping is the gender for the baby."

Su: " I want one of each."

Ma: "me too. I don't care what this baby is, either way ill be so excited!"

Su: "me too! And I cant wait. I'm so happy well be pregnant together. Our kids can be best friends."

Ma: "like us."

Su: "ya like us. God can you believe we have been friends for that long?"

Ma: "wow, we were best friends before kindergarten, when we were 3 in daycare!"

Su: "and we've been through high school, college, marriage, and now pregnancy together."

Ma: "wow."

Su: "I'm glad you my best friend Coop."

Ma: me too sum! And I cant wait till out kids are best friends."

The girls spent another few hours shopping, and talking. They headed home and decided to go swimming in the ocean. They put on their bathing suits and ran out and began splashing in the water.

Ryan had decided to stop by the Cohen's while Marissa and Summer were out shopping. He didn't even bother to knock and just walked in.

Add: "Ryan! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ryan took a seat next to Addison after grabbing 2 sodas from the fridge.

Ry: "ok tell me everything I missed."

Add: "well I have a boyfriend."

Ry: "what?"

Add: "yup, he told me I was his girlfriend."

Ry: "nope, you cant have a boyfriend."

Add: "why your married."

Ry: "well cause you're my sister and I'm not giving you up that easily." Ryan ruffled her hair.

Add: "you wont have to. I don't think well get married. And if we do ill tell you first."

Ry: "oh ya? Is it serious?" Ryan laughed joking with her.

Add: "ya, he even gave me a fruit roll up at lunch."

Ry: "wow that is serious."

Ryan laughed and looked down at her homework that littered the table.

Ry: "need help?"

Add: "actually ya, can you help me with my multiplication tables. I don't get the 7s."

Ry: "well there's a whole song."

Add: "a multiplication song?"

Ryan began singing "7, 14, 21, 28, 35…"

Add: "Wow when did it happen?"

Ry: "the song?"

Add: "no! you singing."

Ry: "very funny." Ryan said as he tackled her and began tickling her.

Add: "Ryan stop! Stop! Mommy!" Addison yelled between giggles.

Ki: "what's all the racket?" Kirsten asked walking in. "oh hi Ryan."

Ry: "hi Kirsten." Ryan said standing up and hugging her as she kissed his cheek.

Ki: "what do we owe this pleasure."

Add: "he came over to bug me."

Ry: "that's my sole purpose shorty."

Add: "I'm not that short anymore!"

Kirsten giggle then walked over to Addison and gave her a kiss.

Ki: "of course not."

Add: "are you and Marissa going to stay for dinner?"

Ry: "no were not, maybe some other time, but I got lonely."

Ki: "where'd Marissa go?" Kirsten laughed at Ryan.

Ry: "shopping. What else?" he laughed.

Ki: "how's the boutique? I stopped in yesterday and it looked great. New stuff?"

Ry: "ya they have gotten some new things, and they just finished a whole line. There having a fashion show for it in a few weeks."

Ki: "oh where is it this time?"

Ry: "there's actually one in LA, so it's a short flight over."

Ki: "that's good. Wow you guys have been having good news after good news."

Ryan laughed.

Ry: "yup, we have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Seth and Summer actually have one the same time as well."

Kirsten laughed.

Ki: "well stop in after to tell us ok?"

Add: "I'm going to be an auntie!"

Ry: "that's a disaster." Ryan laughed. Addison jumped on his back and he swung her around. "I'm joking you'll be a great aunt."

Ryan stayed at the house for a few hours playing with Addison, and talking with Sandy and Kirsten.

Ry: "well I better go but ill see you tomorrow after out appointment."

Ryan left, a smile plastered on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

Scene 41 

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer had just returned home from the doctors visit. They both planned on stopping by the Cohen's. They both were smiling brightly.

They rushed through the door and over to the counter where the 3 of them were sitting.

Sa: "so tell us? How's my grandkids."

Ma: "you first." Marissa said to Summer.

Su: "well were having a boy!" Summer squealed excitedly.

Ki: "a boy! Yes!"

Everyone congratulated them and Sandy and Kirsten smiled brightly like proud grandparents would. They looked over to Ryan and Marissa for their news.

Ki: "a boy or a girl?"

Ma: "actually both."

Ry: "and actually one boy, and 2 girls."

Sa: "Triplets?"

Ki: "Triplets!"

Add: "4! Oh my God I'm going to an aunt to 4!"

Everyone squealed with excitement. They were all so happy.

Ryan and Marissa returned home and walked up to the guest bedrooms. There were 4 of them. They were all Huge room with great view. There were 2 rooms, divided with a HUGE bathroom. The bathroom had an entrance from both rooms. The rooms were of identical size, and the bathroom was big enough for an army of girls. Ryan and Marissa decided that these rooms would be the girls. They had big closets and were perfect for girls.

They had decided they would paint one of the rooms a pale green with a yellow stripe going around the room, and yellow trim. Then they decided they would paint the other room the same pale yellow, with a green stripe and green trim. The rooms would be different, but similar at the same time. They also decided to paint the bathroom pink.

Next they walked across the hall to another bedroom. This one was the same size as the others, except it had a much smaller bathroom. They decided this room could be their sons. Boys didn't need big bathrooms or huge closets, so this room was perfect for him. They decided to paint this room pale blue with white pin stripes, like the Yankees. They decided to up a sports boarder going around the room. They decided to keep the bathroom the same color red it was, and leave it just the way it was.

Ryan and Marissa walked into the hallway and stared into each of these rooms. In only a matter of a few months they would be filled with their children.

Seth and Summer walked into their house. They were so excited. They only had 2 spare bedrooms, so they chose the bigger one to be their sons room. They decided to paint it orange, because that was Seth's favorite color. They were so excited.

Summer walked over to one of the draws and opened it, pulling out a pottery barn kids catalogue. Seth smiled at her and they picked out a crib and other furniture for the baby.

_Hope you like it, review!_

_Im still writing but i have another story, thats kind of similar to this one, its called Away from the Tabloids. check that one out as well, and review_


	43. Chapter 43

**Scene 43**

It was time for the babies to be born. Ryan had helped Marissa into the car, and was driving her to the hospital. Ryan reached over and grabbed her hand, and held on tightly.

Ry: "you nervous?"

Ma: "more like petrified."

Ry: "of giving birth?"

Ma: "no. of being a mother."

Ry: "Marissa you'll do great. Your going to be the best mother. I promise you."

Ma: "I love you. I cant even tell you enough."

Ryan smiled. They had just pulled into the hospital. Both Ryan and Marissa took a deep breath, and Ryan pulled up to the front entrance. A man greeted them with a wheel chair for Marissa. Ryan helped her out of the car and into the wheel chair. He grabbed the bag from the back seat, and placed it in the little basket of the wheel chair. Just then Sandy and Kirsten pulled up right behind them.

Kirsten jumped out of the car snapping pictures happily. Ryan and Marissa laughed, and Ryan walked over to them. Sandy took the keys from Ryan.

Sa: "ill park the car. You go in with her." Sandy said as he hopped into the car.

Ki: "good luck! We'll be right in!" Kirsten smiled, as she got into the other car and followed Sandy to the parking lot.

Ryan knelt down to look into Marissa's eyes and smiled at her.

Ry: "you ready?"

Ma: "yes. Now I am."

Ryan wheeled her into the operation room, and suited up into the smocks the doctors had told him to wear.

5 hours later…

Ryan walked out into the waiting room where Sandy and Kirsten sat. Seth and Summer were in the next room over.

Ry: "you have 3 VERY healthy grandchildren."

They both rushed up and hugged Ryan.

Sa: "may we see them?"

Ry: "yes. They took them into the other room, and Marissa is sleeping now."

They walked over to the room where all the babies were, and they looked into the window.

Ryan pointed to one small crib.

Ry: "That is Joshua James Atwood."

Ki: "oh Ryan. He is absoulty beautiful."

Ry: "I know. And in the crib on the right is Allison Anne Atwood."

Sa: "Shes beautiful."

Ry: "and in the crib to her right is Melanie Marie Atwood."

Ki: "oh my god! They are all so beautiful!"

Sa: "are they identical?"

Ry: "yes"

Ryan smiled looking at his children like a proud parent would. They sat by the window staring in for about an hour, until they saw a baby being carried in and placed in a crib right next to Josh. The name on the crib read, _Benjamin Ray Cohen_.

Ki: "those are my grandkids!" Kirsten cooed as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	44. Chapter 44

Scene 44 

It had been 4 months since the birth of the babies. Things had finally calmed down a bit. Ryan and Marissa didn't get much sleep, but at least they had very well behaved children. The girls looked so much alike it was scary. They always seemed to be touching their hands together, and when one cried, so did the other. Ryan laughed, they were exactly like Marissa.

Josh on the other had was very much like Ryan. He hardly ever made a noise, he was easy to feed, and very calm.

Ma: "Ryan, Melanie needs her diaper changed."

Ry: "ok, ill get her." Ryan said as he had just finished burping Allison, and placed he back on the soft blanket on the floor. She reached up and began playing with the small toys dangling above her head.

Ma: "Oh my God! Ryan look Joshua is trying to crawl!"

Ryan picked up Melanie and carried her over toward the changing table. He looked over at josh who had rolled himself over and was trying to pull himself along the carpet. Ryan watched his son proudly. He could tell Josh had great determination.

As soon as Ryan finished changing Melanie he laid her down next to Ally and played with them for a while. Marissa had Josh in her lap and she was bouncing him up and down.

The doorbell rang and Ryan walked over to answer the door.

Se: "Hiya Uncle Ryan!" Seth said in a strange baby voice as he held Ben out in front of him.

Su: "oh Cohen STOP!" Summer laughed as she took Ben from Seth and carried him inside. She sat on the couch next the Marissa and Josh. Ryan walked in and sat back on the floor with the girls.

Se: "Ryan, with the children and all, we've been missing out on our Seth/ Ryan time."

Ry: "your right. We should take the boys with us. Let them get used to the lounge. For men only." Ryan laughed. He took Josh from Marissa, while Seth took Ben from Summer.

As they walked into the lounge they passed an Atwood family photo taken just a few weeks ago. Ryan held the 2 identical girls on his lap. They were smiling brightly, and their blonde hair was put in 2 pigtail barrettes on the top of their head. They had a lot of hair for children so young. Marissa had John on her lap, who was smiling as well. He had on a baseball cap, with his dark blonde hair sticking out. They were the perfect family and they couldn't be happier


	45. Chapter 45

Scene 45 

Ryan was playing with the babies while Marissa was doing some sketches in her design room. She finally had some quite time to herself, and she couldn't wait to get her designs out of her head and onto the paper. When she was pregnant she had made so many designs that half the store was filled with Marissa's new designs. Since she was on bed rest she made the most of her time.

Ryan was tickling the kids, and watching them giggle happily, when he heard the doorbell ring. Must be Seth he thought. He stood up and quickly walked to the door.

Su: "Sorry Chino, I just have my hands full." Summer said balancing Ben, drawings, fabric, and templates.

Ry: "oh ill take these." Ryan said grabbing the materials out of her hands.

Su: "Thanks. I thought Seth would be here by now. Marissa asked me to come over so we could run through our designs, and I told Seth to meet me here to get Ben."

Ry: "ill watch him Summer."

Su: "Thanks Chino. I really appreciate it." Summer handed Ben to Ryan and picked up the fabric and made her way into the design room.

She opened the door, and placed the rolls of fabric on the fabric hanger. Marissa was so organized Summer thought as she looked around. If she were to have this in her house it would be a mess, but Marissa keeps it clean. Good thing one of us is organized, Summer thought to herself.

Ma: "Hey Sum."

Su: "Hey, 10 fabric rolls got put on back order, so I told them they better have them delivered here by 10am tomorrow, or we wont be paying a dime."

Ma: "Whoa Sum. That's a little much don't you think?"

Su: "Marissa, I'm just drained. I don't know how you aren't. you have 2 more than I do."

Ma: "I know, but Ryan's always home. He surfs while they take their nap, so he still gets in a got 2-3 hours surfing a day, and he's home the rest. Seth has regular hours. Its very rare when Ryan's not here, and its only because he's at a competition or an interview."

Su: "Coop I know, I just wish I was in your situation. I feel like I don't deserve to complain, cause I'm not married, so its my fault…"

Ma: "Summer in less than a year you will be married." Marissa added seeing that Summer was becoming defeated and tired looking.

Su: "I know Coop. I know…"

Ma: "But on the brighter side…" Marissa smiled, and pulled out 7 different magazines. _Cosmo girl, seventeen, Star, Us, Cosmopolitan, Vogue, Teen Vogue, _and_ in touch. _

Su: "you subscribed to a new magazine?"

Ma: "no, no. you know how the paparazzi is always after Ryan and I? Well I complain about it, but its actually helping our boutique. Its getting a name out for ourselves, I even saw Mischa Barton, Angelina Jolie, and Rachel Bilson in our designs. Also Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, and Nicole Richie, said that our store was among their favorites! Summer do you know what this means?"

Su: "oh my God Coop! This is great news!"

Ma: "I know!"

Su: "good thing you got a hot surfer husband."

Ma: "Sum!" Marissa laughed playfully punching Summers arm.

Su: "and good thing you're in Cosmos 10 hottest couples of 2006."

Ma: "what?"

Su: "God Coop pick up a magazine."

Ma: "oh my god! What did it say."

Su: "All good things. Made me proud" Summer laughed


	46. Chapter 46

**Scene 46**

Ryan had put the girls in their swings, and they entertained themselves for about 30 mins just quietly swinging back and fourth talking to each other in twin language. He watched them from the couch smiling. Josh and Ben were both in their Jumpers. Ben just sat playing with the little toys around him, while Josh was jumping up and down, and going crazy.

Ryan laughed just watching his son. The doorbell rang and Seth walked in.

Ry: "why'd you ring the bell?"

Se: "you told me to?"

Ry: "ya but you ring and wait for a response."

Se: "I figured now since you got kids and all I have nothing to walk in on." Ryan laughed.

Seth walked over to Ben and picked him up. He brought him over to where Ryan was sitting on the couch.

Se: "man, how come you don't look tired?"

Ry: "Cause I'm not."

Se: "Ryan. Are you on pills? Cause I only have one kid, and he's keeping me up at night, and Summer is just constantly exhausted. What are you and Marissa doing that's so different?"

Ry: "Seth, do you and Summer sit down and eat dinner together? Talk at night, just the two of you?"

Se: "Not as much."

Ry: "well that's our secret."

Soon the girls emerged from the room, and went straight to the kids.

Se: "What am I woman chopped liva?"

Su: "Seth!" Summer scolded taking Ben from him.

Marissa walked over to Ryan and gave him a kiss before she got the girls out of the swing and placed them in Ryan's lap. She walked over to Josh and picked him up laughing. He was wiggling in her arms, and kicking his feet, still wanting to jump.

Ma: "you guys are welcome to stay for dinner." Marissa offered as she carried Josh into the kitchen to check her soup. She placed him in the blue high chair, and put his bib on.

Su: "no thanks I think were just going to go home."

Se: "ya, Ben needs to wind down." Seth added.

Ry: "alright night you guys."

Ryan carried the babies into the kitchen and buckled them into their respective high chairs. He put their bibs on, and got out their little bowls and spoons. He set them in front of their high chair before he set the table for himself and Marissa as well.

Once the kids were in the high chair giggling and playing Ryan walked up to Marissa and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She turned around and smiled at him.

Ma: "I love you Ryan Atwood."

Ry: "and I love you to Marissa Atwood."

Marissa smiled. She loved the sound of that. Just then the doorbell ran, and Ryan ran to get it. He pulled the door open stunned by who he saw.


	47. Chapter 47

Scene 46 

It had been 4 months since the birth of the babies. Things had finally calmed down a bit. Ryan and Marissa didn't get much sleep, but at least they had very well behaved children. The girls looked so much alike it was scary. They always seemed to be touching their hands together, and when one cried, so did the other. Ryan laughed, they were exactly like Marissa.

Josh on the other had was very much like Ryan. He hardly ever made a noise, he was easy to feed, and very calm.

Ma: "Ryan, Melanie needs her diaper changed."

Ry: "ok, ill get her." Ryan said as he had just finished burping Allison, and placed he back on the soft blanket on the floor. She reached up and began playing with the small toys dangling above her head.

Ma: "Oh my God! Ryan look Joshua is trying to crawl!"

Ryan picked up Melanie and carried her over toward the changing table. He looked over at josh who had rolled himself over and was trying to pull himself along the carpet. Ryan watched his son proudly. He could tell Josh had great determination.

As soon as Ryan finished changing Melanie he laid her down next to Ally and played with them for a while. Marissa had Josh in her lap and she was bouncing him up and down.

The doorbell rang and Ryan walked over to answer the door.

Se: "Hiya Uncle Ryan!" Seth said in a strange baby voice as he held Ben out in front of him.

Su: "oh Cohen STOP!" Summer laughed as she took Ben from Seth and carried him inside. She sat on the couch next the Marissa and Josh. Ryan walked in and sat back on the floor with the girls.

Se: "Ryan, with the children and all, we've been missing out on our Seth/ Ryan time."

Ry: "your right. We should take the boys with us. Let them get used to the lounge. For men only." Ryan laughed. He took Josh from Marissa, while Seth took Ben from Summer.

As they walked into the lounge they passed an Atwood family photo taken just a few eeks ago. Ryan held the 2 identical girls on his lap. They were smiling brightly, and their blonde hair was put in 2 pigtail barrettes on the top of their head. They had a lot of hair for children so young. Marissa had John on her lap, who was smiling as well. He had on a baseball cap, with his dark blonde hair sticking out. They were the perfect family and they couldn't be happier

This chapeter got a little bit misplaced in the line up, but it still works so please review guys!


	48. Chapter 48

**Scene 47**

Ry: "oh my God!" Ryan said looking at the tall bubbly blonde standing in his doorway.

Ho: "Surprise!" Holly giggled as she ran into Ryan's arms for a hug.

Ry: "umm ya surprise?"

Ho: "I was in the neighborhood."

Ry: "in Hawaii?"

Ho: "ya doing a little vacationing. I finally had like a day away from shooting. You know I'm a model now?" Holly giggled.

Ry: "I didn't know that. Congratulations." Ryan thought. Perfect job for her, it didn't require much brains.

Holly stepped into the house a little more looking around the giant foyer.

Ho: "so this is your house? Its so nice!"

Ry: "Thanks."

Ho: "you single?" Holly flirted, as she walked up to Ryan and pressed her body against his.

Ry: "no. married actually." Ryan said pulling away.

Ryan looked at Holly. She had to know he was married to Marissa. Julie was best friends with her mom, and Ryan and Marissa's wedding pictures, and baby pictures were all over the magazines. The paparazzi had even managed to sneak some pictures from their honeymoon. What was she doing here? Ryan wondered.

Ho: "ohh that's a pity." Holly giggled as she walked back up to Ryan.

Ally began to cry from the kitchen.

Ry: "Excuse me." Ryan said pushing past Holly.

Ho: "ohh a baby! Let me see!" she followed Ryan into the kitchen.

As Ryan entered the kitchen Marissa looked up at Ryan, and they made eye contact. Ryan gave her a look like, 'oh my god you won't believe it.' Marissa looked confused for a bit, until she saw Holly following right behind Ryan.

Ma: "Holly?" Marissa asked stunned.

Ho: "Marissa! Oh my god are you the nanny!" She asked, in a way that Marissa remember all to well. It was her way of saying, 'I'm so much better than you.'

Ma: "No I'm the mother." Marissa replied annoyed as she walked over and placed bowls of soup in front of the high chair, and sat down getting ready to feed the kids.

Ho: "oh. Well you look…." Holly eyed her up and down. "as if your recovering from giving birth." She giggled.

Ry: "Well I think you look great, not to many people bounce back like you did after having one kid, let alone 3." Ryan said rubbing Marissa's back, as he placed Ally back in her chair and began feeding her and Melanie.

Ma: "Thanks." Marissa said still feeling a little hurt.

Ho: "cute kids." Holly nodded.

Ma: "thank you, Holly but what brings you here?" Marissa asked.

Ho: "just wanted to say hi, I was in the neighborhood.

Ry: "and you found where we live?"

Ho: "oh yes! I ran into Julie."

Ma: "you ran into my mother, she told you where WE live, yet you thought I was the nanny?"

Ho: "oops. I don't know where my mind was." Holly sat down at the table.

Ma: "right. Well it was nice seeing you." Marissa said hoping Holly would get the point and leave.

Ho: "oh yes. I see that your busy. So I will take off but maybe we can catch up some time?" Holly asked, looking at Ryan.

Ry: "well Holly, Marissa and I are very busy, with 3 kids, and both working. We don't have time to go out, and when we do its only with the kids." Ryan said.

What was Holly doing? She was standing in the Kitchen with Ryan's wife and 3 kids. Why was she still flirting with him, and basically asking him out. Ryan was now annoyed, he looked over at Marissa who looked both hurt, and angry.

Ho: "well we can work it out. Here's my cell, ill give you ring. Bye. Bye Marissa." Holly said with a smirk as she walked out.

They heard the door close and a car pull out of the driveway. Marissa finished feeding the kids, and took them out of the high chairs and brought them into the kitchen to play. She walked back into the kitchen where Ryan was doing dishes.

Ma: "what the hell?" Marissa finally erupted when she knew the kids were out of ear shot.

Ry: "what's she trying to pull?" Ryan looked up annoyed.

Ma: "I don't know but she sure as hell has some nerve!"


	49. Chapter 49

Scene 48 

The week had gone by very slowly. Holly had kept calling Ryan and Marissa. Mostly looking for Ryan, she had even attended one of his photo shoots and autograph signing. Ryan had kept brushing her off, and talking about Marissa all the time, hoping she would get the hint that he was in love, and wanted nothing to do with her. unfortunately Holly didn't take the hint, and kept flirting with him.

Seth and Summer were sitting at the table finalizing their wedding plans. Summers father had come up to stay with them for a week, and visit Ben. He wasn't too thrilled when he heard about the wedding. He wasn't too fond of Seth, but he knew he was what Summer wanted so he supported it.

Su: "so I was thinking we should have the wedding party over before the wedding."

Se: "that's good. Here?"

Su: "ya here, where else would it be?"

Se: "Ryan and Marissa have a great view…" Seth joked.

Su: "Seth WE are not throwing a party at THEIR house." Summer said playfully hitting his arm.

Se: "Summer. I cant wait." Seth said suddenly serious.

Su: "for the party."

Se: "no for the wedding."

Su: "me too." Summer said. She forced a smile.

Summer really did want to marry Seth, but she was still unsure about it. Deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, but she felt tied down. Seth noticed the look on her face and was about to say something when Neil walked in.

Ne: "Ben is asleep."

Su: "good, let me just go check on him." Summer said jumping up.

Neil looked over at Seth and took the seat across from him where Summer was just sitting.

Ne: "So…"

Se: "So…I wanted to thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter. I love her a lot."

Ne: "you better." Neil said staring down at Seth.

Se: "I will."

Neil decided Seth was telling the truth so he decided to change the subject.

Ne: "Still reading Comic books?"


	50. Chapter 50

Scene 49 

It was the day of Seth and Summers wedding. IT was a small gathering and there were only about 20 people there. Seth was so excited he was bugging everyone to make sure things were perfect.

Summer on the other hand wasn't saying much. She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. Marissa noticed her silence and decided to say something.

Ma: "Summer what's wrong?"

Su: "nervous."

Ma: "its more than nerves Summer. Are you having doubts?"

Su: "not at all. I promise you that." Summer said looking at Marissa.

The music began playing and Neil walked Summer down the isle. Summer looked around at all the smiling faces at her, then she looked nervously up at Seth.

She got to the alter, and Seth took her hand leading her up with him.

The priest began talking, and Seth stared at Summer the whole time, a big goofy smile on his face. She looked at him and smiled back. She looked over to Ben, where Ryan, Who was the best man, was holding him. Ben was dressed in a little tux, and she smiled.

She was so happy to have him, and Seth too, but when she looked back at Seth, her nerves took over, and fright came over her.

The priests words finally made their way to her head, and she heard him ask Seth,

Pr: "Do you Seth Ezekiel Cohen, take Summer Roberts to be your wife?"

Se: "I do."

Pr: "and do you Summer Roberts take Seth Cohen to e your husband?"

Su: "i…."


	51. Chapter 51

**Scene 50**

Summer looked around. It was as if that moment was put on hold, she was frozen, as she could feel the burning eyes of her family, and friends staring at her. waiting. They were waiting for an answer.

Summers mind was racing. She was thinking about Seth.

From the very first time she actually hung out with him, it had been because Ryan and Marissa had practically forced it upon them, but she still had fun.

Then there was the time Seth had blurted out that his boat was named after her, it was very sweet, and she smiled thinking about it.

Then there was when he recited the poem she had wrote in 3rd grade, 8 years later, he had remembered it, word for word.

Even when Summer was a raging lunatic, Seth was still there comforting her, and always on her side.

She remembered the time at ht e carnival when he stood up on a cart declaring his love for her.

And the time that she kissed him upside down, like spider man.

She looked into Seth's eyes. They were almost pleasing with her to say yes. Her eyes became watery as she looked back into Seth's eyes.

Su: "I do."

Scene 51

Seth and Summer had gone to the Greek islands for their honeymoon, and Ben was staying with Sandy and Kirsten for the weekend.

Ryan and Marissa were enjoying a relaxing weekend with the kids. They were now crawling, and babbling in baby talk. They were a fun age, so Ryan and Marissa decided to take them on day trips around Hawaii.

First they went to an aquarium. The kids loved that, they were giggling and laughing as the fish swam by. They even saw an otter show that made them bounce up and down on their parents laps happily.

Ryan and Marissa loved doing this kind of thing with the kids. They took them to pools and children amusement parks. They were still really young so they were always on their parents laps.

Josh was always with Marissa, and Ryan held Ally and Melanie.

They were enjoying their time as a family, and loved to do stuff together to make the family bond grow more. They hadn't heard from Holly in a while, and were hoping that she was done calling. It seemed that every time they were real axed Holly would show up asking them if they would want to go to a party with her. Every time they would decline reminding her that they had 3 kids, they couldn't leave and she would come back asking again, and again…and again.

Ry: "did you guys have fun?" Ryan asked looking into the back seat of the car, as they were driving home.

Ma: "were the otters funny?" Marissa laughed looking back. The kids just giggled, and started babbling.

Marissa smiled, and watched them. The whole ride home she would trun back making silly faces at them, so they would giggle. She turned to Ryan and put her hand on his arm.

Ma: "that was fun."

Ry: "ya. I like doing stuff like this, they seem to have fun."

Ma: "yes they do. Then they sleep well at night."

Ry: "and.."

Ma: "and that means that we have another hour. All. To. Our. Selves."

Ry: "what will we do?" Ryan asked mischievously.

Ma: "I can think of some stuff?"

Ry: "hmm…you teasing me, I cant wait." Ryan laughed.

Ma: "keep driving." Marissa laughed as she turned around to look at the kids who were now sleeping in their car seats.

Ma: "you think Seth and Summer are having fun?"

Ry: "I think so. But what was that?"

Ma: "what?"

Ry: "at the wedding. Summer almost looked as if she were to say no, she didn't want to marry him."

Ma: "I know. Lately Summer has been off. I think she's just feeling a lot of pressure. You know, she never really had anyone she had to take care of, and she never really had any responsibilities. And now she has a career, Seth, and a child. I think its all a little much for her."

Ry: "but she has Seth…"

Ma: "and us…"

Ry: "she knows that. I hope that doubt or whatever it was, is just nerves."

Ma: "I hope so too."

Ry: "were you like that on our wedding?"

Ma: "are you kidding me? I practically ran down the isle. I couldn't wait till the priest said 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' So then I could grab you and kiss you!"

Ry: "you did powerfully grab me, and pull me down."

Ma: "aww did you not like it?"

Ry: "I was actually hoping for a repeat." Ryan laughed.

Ma: "tonight…" Marissa giggles teasingly, as they had just pulled into the driveway.


	52. Chapter 52

Scene 51 

The kids had finally learned how to crawl, and now were walking. Ryan and Marissa were constantly running around the house chasing after their children, but they loved watching their children giggle happily, as they ran after them.

Ryan and Marissa were constantly in the magazines, it seems like wherever they went there were photographers, people seemed to love the perfect looking couple and their beautiful babies.

Marissa walked in from getting the mail. She put it down on the table where Ryan was sitting. He was watching the kids who were in the living room. The girls were playing with dolls, with Josh was playing with trucks. The girls were putting their dolls in his trucks and he would drive them around.

Ma: "were like plastered all over these magazines."

Ry: "were hot. America loves hotties." Ryan joked pulling her into his lap.

Ma: "Ryan!" She giggled as Ryan began kissing her neck.

Ry: "I can't help it."

Marissa giggled and kissed Ryan until they hear the girls calling.

Me/Al: "muma dada! Come awn pway!"

The girls sounded so much alike it was ridiculous. Ryan and Marissa laughed looking at each other.

Ry: "its starting already."

Ma: "what is?"

Ry: "the kids going, 'eww stop that is soo gross!' whenever we kiss."

Ma: "ok…"

Ry: "I cant not kiss you." Ryan laughed.

Ma: "lets go Romeo."

Marissa stood up and pulled Ryan into the living room where they sat down and played with the kids for a bit.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but now I'm at college, and real busy and stuff…I still want my stories to keep going so if anyone wanted to take over that'd be cool…just comment if your up for it.


End file.
